


Case File No.1

by notanotherscreenname



Series: Inquisition Files [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Urban Fantasy, vampire, vampire Dorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherscreenname/pseuds/notanotherscreenname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian Pavus is the Medical Examiner for the Inquisition. On his way out of work one night he is attacked and wakes up a changed man. Dashiell Lavellan is a private investigator specializing in paranormal cases. He is hired by the Pavus family through Mother Giselle to bring Dorian to a meeting with a family retainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Dorian Pavus, medical examiner for The Inquisition, had made plans to finish up a long day of paper work and autopsies with drinks at The Heralds Rest with his friend Sera and her girlfriend Dagna. The women had extended a standing invitation to hang out any time and he had decided to finally take them up on it. He gripped the back of his neck working at the kink that had developed there as he sent a text to cancel those plans. Cole, his assistant and creepy kid in an over all interesting sort of way, had ruined those plans. The kid had a habit of practically materializing next to Dorian at inopportune moments startling him half out of his skin. This time Dorian had just picked up a full mug of steaming coffee. Luckily for Dorian and his well being the coffee missed him by a mile. Unluckily for Dorian it landed on the stack of forms he’d just finished filling out.  
  
    Cole had taken care of the clean up and even poured Dorian a fresh mug but there was no repairing his mood. Even if he could have finished the forms quickly he wouldn’t have felt like going out. Instead he called in an order to his favorite Tevinter restaurant for take out and as he finished up the paperwork for the second time that night. He deliberated the pros and cons of watching a movie vs. reading until he fell asleep. Again.  
      
    Once he was finished he dragged himself through the motions of leaving the morgue. He was dead on his feet as he made his way to his car which is the excuse he would use to explain how he’d been, not only clumsy enough to drop his keys, but stupid enough to pay zero attention to his surroundings as he fumbled around the parking lot looking for them. He spotted the enameled peacock key chain that his best friend Felix had given him and with a smug, “ah ha,” he snatched them up like they were a treasure. He stood back up quickly enough to send a rush of blood on a loop around his head causing him to lose balance and stumble back.    
  
    He expected to find himself flat on his ass with gravel digging in and ruining his trousers. Instead he was braced by a pair of slender and surprisingly strong arms as his back came into contact with the hard chest the arms were attached to. He mumbled a surprised, “pardon me,” as he attempted to straighten himself but the arms clenched more tightly until one wrapped around him crushing him to the body behind him. The other hand fisted into his hair jerking his neck to the side, exposing the length of his neck where his pulse was hammering.  
  
    He had time to register two things, the first was a scent, or a stench rather, like too heavily applied musk cologne. The second was how ridiculous it was that he believed a pair of elongated teeth were puncturing the skin on his neck. “Surely,” he thought to himself, “I’ve fallen asleep at my desk and this is all just a stupid nightmare.”  
  
    As he was sinking to the ground with his attacker firmly latched onto his neck like a tick, he had the presence of mind to hit the panic button on his key fob. The lights began flashing as the horn set about honk, honk, honking to let anyone nearby know that either an idiot tried to open the wrong door or someone was in distress. Presumably the assumption would be the first option until someone grew irritated enough to investigate what the hell was happening.  
  
    He tried to fight the attacker but his angle was all wrong to get in a good shot and he was out matched in strength. He thrashed and pulled as much as he could without tearing his throat open completely on the teeth that were embedded in his flesh. He clutched at and pulled on the arms holding him to no avail. It was as if the attacker had ironbark arms. Eventually after what felt like hours but was actually minutes the teeth were worked out of the punctures they had created and the hold on is hair was released. He felt the weight behind him shift as his attacker lifted their own wrist to their mouth and bit down releasing a slow drip of thick blood.  
  
    Dorian fought twice as hard to free himself as he realized that the attacker intended to force feed him their blood. He jerked his head around avoiding the blood like a child refusing to take his medicine. He felt the hand clamp down across his nose cutting off his air flow and forcing him to eventually gasp a breath in with his mouth gaping. Strong harsh fingers slipped past his lips slathering the blood all over his tongue. He tried to bite down but all that accomplished was more blood pooling on his tongue. After they were satisfied with the amount of blood in his mouth the hand once again clamped down over his face. This time it held his mouth closed as it cut off his airway forcing him to swallow. The thick metallic taste clinging to his palette was the last sensation he had before the lack of air caused him to black out.  
  
    He awoke in his car hunched over the wheel. He clawed the visor down and flipped open the mirror craning his neck in the light. He found a bruise already far enough along in the healing to turn yellow and brown. He searched his memory for any recent injury that would have caused it but came up with nothing. The memory of the attack was fresh but given the lack of not only a wound but any trace of blood on his skin or clothes he chalked it up to a dream. That he didn’t remember how he got to his car was more of a worry. He decided that when he got home he’d eat his dinner then go right to bed and get the rest he so obviously needed.  
  
    The next morning he dragged himself from bed, still half asleep as he ate a tasteless bagel with bland cream cheese. He stood under the spray of the shower for nearly half an hour trying to warm up. He had resigned himself to never being acclimated to the southern winters but the days had begun to warm up after the spring thaw. He checked the weather once he was dressed and found that the temperature was supposedly in the fifties but it felt more like the thirties or less. He called an appointment in with his doctor for his lunch hour. Surely the most logical explanation was that he was coming down with a bug.  
  
    On the drive to work he cut off two cars and nearly ran a red light thanks to a sensitivity of his eyes. The morning light was a torch to his corneas and even with sunglasses he could barely see anything. On top of that he had developed a sudden compulsion to clean out his car so at every light and stop sign he gathered up one or two more pieces of junk that he had accumulated. He had never been what one would refer to as a slob but he was also not a neat nick. The convenience of the always empty passenger seat won out every time he had an empty coffee can or protein bar wrapper to deal with in his car. By the time he made it to work all the trash had been gathered up into a plastic bag that he tossed into the first trash can he came to.  
  
    On his way into the building he noticed the uneven layout of the concrete slabs on the walk. Without knowing why he worked to place each step so that it landed between the seams rather than on one. When his foot hit one of the seams he had to rush back to the start of the walk and do it again, this time taking more care with each step.  
  
    In his office he found a glass of water and two aspirin sitting on his desk. “No doubt Coles doing,” he mumbled. Cole had a knack for knowing what a person needed and sneaking it into place without being noticed. Dorian popped the tablets into his mouth and downed the whole glass of water greedily. He slumped down into his chair and noticed that a pencil carved into a spiral had been placed in the center of his desk. He picked it up and turned it around examining it from all angles. It had obviously been carved by skillful hands, hands that weren’t suited to being idle. Dorian knew just who those hands belonged to. He allowed himself a moment to muse over the dark, slender fingers working over a piece of wood with a small pocket knife. There was something primal about coaxing form and beauty from a lifeless piece of wood.    
  
    A small burst of giddy energy had him out of his seat and seeking out Cole. When he found the boy he was sitting crossed legged on the counter of the break room with a clipboard in his lap doing his morning restock checklist. “Cole,” Dorian began,” was Dashiell Lavellan here this morning?”  
  
    Looking up through his white blond fringe Cole nodded his head. “He was sad that he missed you but he had to go. He said he’d come back later after he breaks into an abandoned house. No wait, I wasn’t supposed to hear that last part. Neither were you.”  
  
    Another of Coles quirks one had to learn to live with was his amazing insight. It often felt as though he was a mind reader. “Did he say what time he would be back?” Dorian twisted the end of one side of his mustache then smoothed it down again. “I have an appointment with Anders for my lunch, I’ve been feeling run down, but if I need to I can cancel or reschedule.”  
  
    “He didn’t say exactly when but he said later in the afternoon, before night fall.” He finally looked up at Dorian and shot his pale blue eyes away just as quickly. “You look fine.”  
  
    “Beg pardon?” Dorian asked haughtily.  
  
    “You primp when you talk about him but he thinks you look more than fine.”  
  
    “Yes well, I’m sure the bags under my eyes are well on their way to vanishing. Thank you for the aspirin. Do we have many autopsies today?”  
  
    Cole finished the checklist and hopped off the counter then said, “Just two but one is strange.”  
  
    “Strange how?”  
  
    “No blood.”  
  
    Dorian pursed his lips, “what do you mean? No blood in a wound?”  
  
    “No blood in the body.”  
  
    “That isn’t terribly unusual. A body can bleed out if a wound is placed correctly.”  
  
    Cole walked in the direction of the lab and Dorians office expecting Dorian to follow. “The Inquisition report says there was no blood on or near the body but there are also no signs that the body was moved.”  
  
    “Well this is beginning to sound very cliché isn’t it? The next thing you’ll tell me is that the only wound on the body is a set of punctures on the neck.” He chuckled at his joke but a chill crept up on his scalp as he recalled his odd nightmare and loss of time from the night before.  
  
    “How did you know?”  
  
    “Fasta vass, you’re having me on. Please tell me that you are having me on.” A strangled panic sent goose flesh ricocheting around his body and a sheen of sweat formed on his brow.  
  
    Coles voice went breathy with unease. “No. Did I say something wrong? I can start the report over.”  
  
    Dorian waved him off as they reached his office. He made it to his chair before his knees buckled. Once there he straightened everything on his desk to perfect angles then alphabetized his in and out boxes. He stared into the eye sockets of the skull turned pencil cup on his desk, a gift from Dagna, she had named it Spanky. “Shit. Cole, I’m going to see Anders now. If I need to I’ll call Gascard to cover for me. Just …  prep the bodies for now. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
  
    Anders’s office was on the seventh floor and Dorian was thankful that he didn’t need to drive to get there but he was more thankful that the sun was on the other side of the building this time of day. He checked in the office but Anders was no where to be found. He settled on paging him then poured himself into one of the comfortable chairs facing Anders’ desk to wait.  
  
    Dorian startled awake when Anders nudged his shoulder gently. “Maker Pavus, you look like shit.” Anders felt his forehead then added, “you’re cold as ice.”  
  
    Dorian tried to reign in the whine in his voice but failed. “Anders it has been horrible all morning. I can’t seem to wake up fully, food tastes like nothing, I feel as though I took an ice bath, and my eyes are so damned sensitive to light that I’m halfway to begging you to turn the lights off and close the blinds.”  
  
    Anders did just that then set about poking and prodding while Dorian whined in the way only privileged children learned to do. Eventually he sat down at his desk and made a call to his assistant to have a phlebotomist sent for a blood sample. Once he hung up he said, “tell me when this started.”  
  
    “Well,” Dorian began, “last night I felt fine, tired maybe but not unusually so, then Cole scared the shit out of me and I spilled coffee on the paperwork I’d just finished. After finishing it again I made my way to my car. Mind you, I don’t recall actually getting there. Then I must have dozed off because I had a nightmare and woke up behind the wheel.”  
  
    Anders perked up and asked, “you lost time? Did you fall or hit your head?”  
  
    Dorian allowed his annoyance to ooze into his voice as he said, I don’t recall falling and I’m not quite so clumsy as to hit my head without knowing it.” His brows came together as he recalled the bruise. He didn’t notice it as he was dressing that morning, had it faded already? “I did notice what I thought was a bruise here on my neck but it doesn’t seem to be there now.”  
  
    Anders looked as Dorian drew his collar away but all he saw was an expanse of unmarked olive skin. He shook his head and agreed, “nothing there now.”  
  
    A knock at the door startled Dorian enough to have him halfway out of his seat. As he settled back down he straightened Anders name plate and lined up a handful of paper clips to make a perfect set of parallel lines. Anders noted the odd behavior but didn’t mention it. He waved the phlebotomist into the room and Dorian rolled up his sleeve. He winced prematurely and pulled his arm away twice before allowing her to draw his blood. He redirected his attention to the caddy she had brought with her. Two vials of blood stood on end in one of the compartments, presumably she had been with another patient before coming to him. He looked at the vials, studying them at first with no more intent than a distraction but the longer he looked at them the more his mouth watered. He licked his lips imagining what it would taste like if he just popped the top off of one and downed it like a shot of whiskey.  
  
    He jolted himself out of his thoughts when he heard Anders’s voice. “I’m going to give you some supplements for now. I’ll have the results pretty quickly but I’m working on the assumption that your anemic. For now just rest as much as possible and try not to over exert yourself.”  
  
    Dorian stood rolling down his sleeve and buttoning it as he rose. He was settling on the fact that he was losing his mind. What other explanation would there be for his sudden urge to drink a vial of blood? Surely the dream from last night was the cause. Just a suggestion planted into his brain by an over active imagination. He shook Anders’ hand on the way out, utterly distracted and nearly distraught. He could have used his state of mind as the excuse for why he wound up in the blood work lab. Could have but after the third vial of blood he felt like he had won the lottery, ridden a roller coaster and received the most mind blowing orgasm of his life all at once. He pocketed two more vials and scurried away before he had time to be caught.  
  
    Once he was back in the morgue his emotions were at war. On one hand he felt amazing, like he could run a marathon then lift a truck over his head. On the other hand he felt that way because he had drank three vials of blood and desperately wanted to down the other two. He had arranged all of the food in the break room with military precision by the time Cole found him.  
  
    “Are you ready to start the autopsies?”  
  
    The answer was a resounding maybe. He was sure he was ready to do the autopsy that Cole had labeled normal but his brain had been dancing around a word since the previous night and the bloodless body just might make him say it. Maybe even out loud


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of blood and some food mentions in this one.

_The previous afternoon._

  
  
    Mother Giselle adjusted her red habit before knocking on the door labeled: Dashiell Lavellan Private Investigator. She wasn’t quite sure that recruiting the young man was a good idea but Seeker Pentaghast had recommended him highly so she agreed to meet with him. Seconds after she knocked a muffled snuffling came from the other side of the door. As it swung open she was greeted by a young elf with dark hair shaved close to his scalp on the sides and back with long hair pulled into a bundle at his crown. Beside him stood a large shaggy black dog that looked more wolf than anything. It sniffed Mother Giselle’s feet then wandered off either bored with her scent or assured that she was no threat. Or possibly both.   
  
    “Um, hello. Are you Dashiell Lavellan?” The young man seemed nice enough, he smiled easily, but he was covered in tattoos. Not just the facial tattoos the Dalish wore but others as well. Every place his skin was exposed was marked by ink. They were numerous, and varied in style as well as subject matter, but they somehow seemed to form a cohesive theme. Perhaps just the theme of a life lived but none stood out more than the others and it would take hours, maybe even days to look at each one individually. Surely this couldn’t be the investigator that the Seeker had suggested.   
  
    He nodded and ushered her in then showed her to a mismatched pair of suede arm chairs. Once they were seated he asked, “What can I do for you?”   
  
    Mother Giselle smoothed her skirts and tentatively began, “I have been approached by a family from Tevinter, Qarinus specifically, to arrange a meeting with their estranged son. I would do so myself but he is mistrusting of southern clergy and I do not know him well. I’ve been authorized to recruit someone like yourself to assist in the task.”  
  
    Dash shifted in his seat to prop his foot on the opposite knee and asked, “I probably don’t know him, why would he listen to me?”  
  
    “That’s just it,” she said animatedly, “you do know him. Or I’m led to believe by Seeker Pentaghast that you do. He is one of the medical examiners for the Inquisition. Dorian Pavus.”  
  
    “I know him in passing. My sister Nathara is Cassandra’s partner. I’ve met him through her.” He didn’t add that he occasionally showed up in Dorians office to ask about a case. He also didn’t mention that sometimes he just made up an excuse to go so he could see Dorian.  
  
    “Yes, Seeker Pentaghast said as much. His family asked me to arrange a meeting, quietly, without telling him.”  
  
    Dash bounced his knee as he said, “I won’t mislead Dorian.”  
  
    “I thought as much.” She rifled through her bag and pulled out two envelopes. “Here read this, it’s all the information regarding the meeting. This is the payment for bringing him there.”  
  
    “You don’t like him do you? Too Vinty for you?” Being an exiled Dalish had taught him a few things about stereotypes and presumptions.  
  
    She pursed her lips and said, “the truth is, I don’t know him well and yes him being of Tevinter is a concern. Their reputation did not come from no where. I do believe that his family sincerely just wants to reconnect with him.” She rose to leave but added, “please consider helping them. I’m sure being separated from him has been … trying.”  
  
    When she was out of the door Dash turned to Smoky, his wolf hybrid, and said, “well, at least it’s an excuse to go see him again. Tomorrow though, today we’ve got to stake out Chateau d’Onterre.”

  
  
_Back at the morgue_

  
  
    Dorian finished up the bloodless autopsy first to get it out of the way like ripping off a bandage quickly. It had been as stressful as he had expected. There was no obvious cause of death other than the shredded puncture wounds on the neck that resembled an animal attack, save for the bite pattern, which more closely matched a humans.  
  
    He assumed the second autopsy would be easier, at least less mentally taxing, but he had forgotten about the blood. This body still had plenty of it and he had to stop several times to walk away and gather his thoughts. He wanted to lick his hands clean but Cole was there assisting and Dorian wasn’t keen on the idea of letting Cole see how far he had gone off of the deep end. When he was finished he cleaned up and changed back into his clothes. He found the two vials of blood clinking in his pocket. He popped the top off of the first and downed it quickly then poured the contents of the second one onto his tongue to allow it to linger and savor it. Once he swallowed he tipped both vials up to let any leftovers drip into his mouth. He stoppered them both and tossed them into the medical waste bin before returning to his office to ride out the initial high.   
  
    When he walked in he found Dashiell sitting in the chair in front of his desk chipping away at another pencil. He was shaping this one into a serpent. When he heard Dorian enter he stood to greet him. A quick confused look crossed his face before he asked, “is that blood,” and pointed to Dorians lip. Dorian swiped a thumb across his mouth and indeed found a drop of blood there.   
  
    “Must’ve bitten my lip,” he said dismissing it in the hopes that Dashiell would ignore it but he couldn’t resist licking it clean with a hum. The elf was cunning and overwhelmingly observant though and he didn’t drop it.  
  
    “What had you so distracted that you bit your lip without knowing it?”  
  
    Dorian didn’t have far to look for the lie, he said, “we had an unusual autopsy today. Actually I think it might be your sisters case.” He sat in the chair near Dashiell rather than the one behind the desk and asked, “what strange situation has brought you to me today?”  
  
    “First, I need you to tell me honestly how you feel about your family.”  
  
    Dorian sat up straight and shifted to reach the shavings Dashiell had left. He swept them into the bin then said, “Honestly, I prefer not to speak of them.”  
  
    “That bad? Well then I’m sorry, but I was approached by a Chantry mother yesterday. She has been in contact with your family. They want you to attend a meeting with a family retainer. They wanted her to arrange it secretly without telling you, luckily she came to me. You have Cassandra to thank for that, she’s the one that sent her my way.” He handed over the letter for Dorian to read. “It’s all in here.”  
  
    Dorian stood to pace as he read it. With each step he seethed a bit harder until he finally dropped his hand to the side and repeated the line, “I know my son.” Then added, “what Halward knows of me would barely fill a thimble.”  
  
    “Don’t go then, or at least don’t go alone. I don’t know the details obviously but it could be someone with malicious intentions trying to lure you into a trap.” Dashiell came to stand beside Dorian and tried to hand him the payment envelope. “Here, I only took it so she wouldn’t hire someone else to trick you.”  
  
    Dorian shook his head, “No, you keep it. I don’t want his money, even like this.” He chewed his bottom lip debating with himself before asking, “Would you come? You don’t have to …”  
  
    Dashiell cut him off and said, “of course I will. I could bring Smoky if you’d like. She’s really good at looking terrifying on command.”  
  
    “Is Smoky your girlfriend?”  
  
    “You could say that, we’ve been together for a few years now. Despite her being a bed hog this is the most successful relationship I’ve been in.” He pulled out his phone and swiped through some photos until he found one of her doing that tongue lolling smile that dogs do so well. “Here she is. Love at first sight and we’ve been together ever since.”  
  
    Dorians face split into a relieved smile. “You have good taste. She’s beautiful. Yes, bring her along, I’d love to meet her.”  
  
    “If you bring her some jerky you’ll be best friends. Well that is as long as you don’t try to harm me. So this case you were worried over, was it the vampire victim?”  
  
    Dorian choked on is reply but managed to ask, “what do you mean?”  
  
    “You said it was one of Natharas cases. The only one she’s spoken of recently that was odd was a body drained of blood. I’m inclined to think it’s a vampire or some other being with fangs and a need to ingest blood.” he noticed Dorians struggle and added, “are you sure you’re ok? You look like you might be sick.”  
  
    “I’ve been feeling off, anemic maybe.”  
  
    Dashiell didn’t look as though he fully believed the lie but Dorian was grateful that he dropped the subject.      
  
    “So Smoky and I can meet you here tomorrow night to go to this meeting. We might need to go in your car, I’m not sure we’ll all fit in my truck. Will that work for you?”  
  
    “Yes, that’s perfect.” He put a hand out meaning to shake Dash’s but he just held it instead. He looked at their hands thoughtfully and added, “thank you, for being honest with me.”  
  
    Dash smiled warmly with a cheeky glint in his eyes, “of course. I’m working on getting on your good side.”  
  
    “You’ve been there for some time now.” He released Dash’s hand reluctantly.  
  
    “Good to know, I will endeavor to stay there.” He gave the finished pencil to Dorian and asked, “do you keep these on your desk for me? So I’ll have something to do if I have to wait for your?”  
  
    “No, it’s much more selfish than that. I keep them on my desk so that when you have to wait for me I get a new piece of art to enjoy. I keep them you know. I have them all at home and show them off when given the opportunity.”  
  
    Dash was rarely bashful but he didn’t receive praise well and coming from Dorian it was enough to have him averting his eyes and feeling flushed. “Well … thank you for the vote of confidence. Coming from you it means a lot.” He stuttered when he realized what he said and quickly added, “because you have good taste.”  
  
    “Yes I do.” Dorian said as he made eye contact and held it. Dash’s eyes were the first thing Dorian had noticed about him. They were a deep violet blue like forget-me-nots. The contrast with his dark hair and tan skin made them a focal point.  
  
    Dash broke the eye contact first and rubbed a hand across his neck. “I’d better let you get back to work. Smoky and I will see you tomorrow night.”  
  
  
\---

  
    Friday night came quickly and Dash brought Smoky as he’d promised. Dorian was impressed with how large she was. She was tall enough that Dash could cup her chin without bending. Dorian brought jerky like Dash had suggested and she took it happily. Once she had eaten it all she leaned her head into his legs.  
      
    “She wants you to scratch her ears,” Dash said beaming at how well they were getting along.   
  
    Dorian obliged and Smoky leaned further into him pressing her considerable weight into his legs. “She’s much larger than I expected her to be.”  
  
    “She’s half wolf. The only pup in the litter to survive the death of the mother. The Keeper made me responsible for her and we’ve been together ever since. That was about a year before my brother …,” he worked around a lump in his throat to continue, “before we lost him and were exiled. The Keeper tried to take Smoky from me but she bit her. It was pretty nasty.”  
  
    “Beautiful, well behaved, and loyal, what more could you ask for? Shall we?”  
  
    Dash installed a seat protector in the back for Smoky, to keep Dorian’s upholstery clean, and then instructed her to get in. She hopped in with no fuss and laid down with her head resting on her front paws. Dorian was again struck by just how large she was when he realized that stretched out like that she took up almost the entire back seat.   
  
    They drove for an hour to get to the tavern where the meeting was to take place. Once they were there Dash leashed Smoky and told Dorian he was going to take her for a quick walk before entering. Dorian decided that that was a good idea, he wasn’t avoiding anything, just postponing it while he gathered his thoughts. They walked in companionable silence while Smoky sniffed every twig, blade of grass and tree they passed before doing her business.   
  
    On the way back to the tavern Dash said, “remember I’m here for you. You aren’t alone and you are going into this meeting prepared.”  
  
    Dorian smiled at him and said thank you. They entered the tavern and instantly recognized that something was off. No one was there, they had expected a Friday night crowd but instead every seat was empty and the place was eerily silent. “Uh oh,” Dorian breathed, “nobody’s here. This doesn’t bode well.”  
  
    From the shadows further into the room a thickly accented voice said, “Dorian.”  
  
    Dorian froze, grey eyes darting around the room as if searching for multiple attackers. Finally when a man emerged from the shadows Dorian settled into a ready stance and said, “Father. So the whole story about the retainer was what? A smoke screen?”  
  
    The encounter lasted a little less than half an hour beginning with a heated conversation in which Dorian revealed his sexuality and his reasons for leaving Tevinter. Eventually as things came to a head Halward softened and admitted that he had betrayed Dorians trust. Throughout most of the meeting Smokey stood at Dorians side or in front of him blocking Halward’s path to his son. When Dorian figured out what she was doing he made a mental note to find out what her favorite treat was and buy a crate of it.   
  
    The drive home was silent. Dash drove to allow Dorian time to process everything without distraction. Dorian watched the scenery pass as he mulled over everything that had happened. Not just the encounter with his father but the information about himself that he had revealed to Dash. They’d been flirting since shortly after meeting but Dorian was unable to free himself from the hold Tevinter had on that part of him. He was both grateful and terrified that Dash was there because now that he had come out to Dash they would no longer be aimlessly flirting. Now that he knew, there was an option to move away from or toward whatever they were doing.  
  
    When Dash pulled into the parking lot Dorian was startled to realize that the time had passed so quickly. They got out of the car and wandered in the direction of Dash’s truck with Smoky trailing behind them. The silence became awkward and they both fell into a bashful cycle of looking at each other and then quickly looking away once eye contact was made. Smoky grew impatient and pushed against Dash’s legs forcing him to pay attention to her. He opened the door to let her hop in and she turned a circle to get comfortable then curled into a ball. Dash closed the door to let her rest.  
  
    Dorian spoke before Dash could turn back to him. “Maker knows what you must think of me now after that whole display.”  
  
    Dash shrugged and said, “I think you’re very brave.”  
  
    Dorians brows shot up, “brave?”  
  
    Dash nodded and put a hand on Dorians elbow, “It’s not easy to abandon tradition and walk your own path.”  
  
    Dorian worked at a reply for a moment. Out of every response he had expected none of them were remotely similar to what Dash had actually said. The combination of stresses from the day seemed to melt away when his own stormy eyes met Dash’s calm violet ones. Dash slid his hand up Dorians arm to his neck. His mouth hitched into a half smile before bending down to meet Dash’s mouth in a soft kiss. Dorian sighed into his mouth releasing all of his tension as they kissed. He then placed a hand at Dash’s lower back and pulled their bodies together.   
  
    The contact ignited them and their hands were every where at once. Dorian deepened the kiss nipping and sucking at Dash’s lip. He released a soft moan that was swallowed up as Dorians tongue caressed his. After several moments of relentless heat Dash pulled away gasping for air. Dorian took the opportunity to pay attention to his neck. His tongue followed the line of his vallaslin across his adams apple and up to his chin before claiming his mouth again. Dash again broke this kiss to nip at Dorian’s jaw. A jolt shot through Dorian and he pushed Dash against the side of the truck blocking him in with an arm on either side.   
  
    He bent to Dash’s neck inhaling the scent there spiraling down into the sensation feeling unmoored from himself. A sweet scent was mixing into the soap and sweat of Dash’s body, it was delicious and decadent. Dorian licked at Dash’s pulse with a flat tongue pulling another soft breathy sound from the elf. The sound translated to prey, it made Dorian want to pierce the flesh he had just licked and lap at the blood like wine. He just barely registered how wrong that impulse was and wrenched himself away from Dash.  
  
    He put a few yards of ground between them before turning back. Dash was panting and flushed but obviously lost to why Dorian had pulled away. He went to Dorian but pulled up short before reaching him. His eyes were no longer the stormy grey he was used to, they had morphed to a blood red. When Dorian opened his mouth he noticed that his canines had extended to sharp points.   
  
    “When did this happen?” He closed the gap between them to touch Dorians face but Dorian recoiled.  
  
    “Don’t.” He did his best to take deep calming breaths but the scents coming from Dash were stronger now. Dash smelled like the most decadent treat imaginable and the understanding that it was stronger because he was scared clouded Dorians judgment even further. He backed up again until he hit his car. “Please. I don’t know what I’ll do.”  
  
    “How did this happen,” Dash stood his ground but didn’t retreat the way Dorian had hoped he would.  
  
    “A few nights ago. I thought it was a dream, over stress. Then when I drank the blood I thought I was crazy.”  
  
    Dash took a few cautious steps closer and said, “you drank blood? From wh … where?”  
  
    Dorians gaze dropped to his feet. “I stole it from the blood work lab. At first I just meant to smell it, to prove to myself that it was disgusting but when I took the stopper out of the vial it smelled so good. I drank a few and then took more for later.”  
  
    “In your office, the blood on your lips?”  
  
    Dorian risked a peek at Dash’s face and found it somewhere between interested and concerned. Definitely not the horror he had expected. “Yes I had just finished off the two I’d stolen.”  
  
    “Have you had any today?”  
  
    Dorian rushed to assure him, “No I’ve fought it all day. The meeting was enough of a distraction … what in the Makers name are you doing?”  
  
    Dash had pulled out his pocket knife and flipped it open as Dorian was speaking. He rolled up his sleeve and lined up the blade between tattoos. It pierced through the flesh of his forearm releasing a drip of blood from a small puncture. “Here,” he suppressed a lingering bit of hesitation and continued confidently, “go ahead, you’ll need it to keep up your strength.”  
  
    Dorian tried to refuse but Dash had taken the final few steps to get to his side. “Dash, please. Please,” he couldn’t decide if he wanted to finish the plea with stop or come closer. Dash didn’t need encouragement though, he raised his arm to Dorians face. Dorian clutched his arm gently and lowered his face to the wound hovering inches above it. He inhaled the scent licking his lips warring with himself to either bite down or flee. He pulled Dash off balance forcing him to steady himself with a hand on Dorians chest. The added contact broke the trance that Dorian had fallen into, he jerked himself away sending Dash tumbling back. Dorian caught his uninjured arm and pulled him upright.   
  
    “Come on, I’ll bandage that inside.”  
  
    “Dorian, you’re a vampire now. You need the blood to li …”  
  
    Spittle shot from his mouth as Dorian hissed, “no. No. I. Am. Not. I’m just a bit untethered right now. I can’t be … that. It’s absurd. Frankly you are absurd for believing it.”  
  
    “You know what,” Dash spun on his heels and finished his sentence from over his shoulder, “when you’re over the self doubt and denial we can finish this.”  
  
    Dorian followed him trying to apologize but when Dash wouldn’t hear it he settled on saying, “Fine of you won’t accept that I’ve lost my damned mind due to stress at least let me bandage that.”  
  
    “I have a first aid kit, I’ll be fine.” When he reached the truck he stopped with a hand on the handle. He used a soft reassuring tone to say, “ I mean it, when you get over the denial I’ll be here for you. Please do it before you hurt someone.”  
  
    He popped the door open and levered himself into the seat beside Smoky. She poked an inquiring nose into his space to find the wound and then did her best to lick it clean. He pushed her away gently and pulled a plastic box from under the passenger seat. He popped the top off shuffling bits of paper and packets around until he found a wipe, an alcohol swab, and a bandage. He did his best to clean himself up and disinfect the puncture but it was slow going with one hand.   
  
    “Here,” Dorian swatted his hands away and said, “I am a doctor you know.”  
  
    “All of your patients are already dead when they get to you Dorian.” He tried to hold onto the annoyance he felt at being dismissed but he knew it was a difficult thing to go through and with the night Dorian had just had he probably just needed to deal with one thing at a time.   
  
    “Makes for an amazing bedside manner.” Dash had cleaned most of the blood and the wound wasn’t very deep so it hadn’t continued to bleed much. Dorian swiped the disinfectant square across it and then smoothed the bandage over it. “I’m sorry.”  
  
    Dash pivoted to face Dorian and cupped his jaw. His eyes were clear again and his fangs had retracted. “Don’t be. I shouldn’t have pushed you. Just promise that if you go all vampy again you’ll call me. And also,” he kissed Dorian quickly, “find a place to get some blood safely,” another kiss to stave off the protest, “just in case you need it.”  
  
    Dorian rested his forehead against Dash’s shoulder and nodded, “alright. In case I need it.” He looked up and said, “now make me a promise?”  
  
    “Name it.”  
  
    “Spend time with me. Not here, not as an investigator, but as someone that I want to get to know.”  
  
    “Name the time and place.”  
  
    “Tomorrow evening, dinner and maybe a film?”  
  
    Dash looked skeptical but he said, “anything you want,” and kissed him again.  
  
    “Tomorrow then, I’ll check the showings and text you the options.”  
  
    “Sounds good. Now one more kiss because I’m making up for all the times I’ve wanted to do it since I met you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple of vomiting scenes in this one. I tried to not be graphic but I'm warning anyway. Also there is more food mentioned.

    Saturday morning found Dash in the dark recesses of Chateau d’Onterre pacing while using the flashlight app on his phone to read a journal he found in one of the bedrooms. The vibration and ding of an incoming text sounded  causing him to trip and drop both book and phone. Smoky wuffed from the corner where she was demolishing an old shoe she had dragged from a closet.  
  
    “I’m alright,” he said, “just didn’t expect that.”  
  
    She went back to chewing up the shoe and Dash retrieved his phone to thumb it open. He had a text from Dorian.  
  
**Dorian** : I checked the listings. There are two that look promising. One is a romance called Along Came Alex. It’s about a mechanic and an actor that hate each other at first but then one gets mugged and the other is forced to realize how much he cares.  
**Dash** : What’s the other option?  
**Dorian** : The Dead Book. It’s a horror movie about a cursed book that marks each person to read it for death. I suppose that’s the one you’ll want to watch.  
**Dash** : That’s what you get for making assumptions. I pick Along Came Alex.  
**Dorian** : Are you humoring me?  
**Dash** : nope. The romance sounds romantic.  
**Dorian** : :/  
**Dash** : fine you got me. Nathara and I saw The Dead Book last weekend. It was awful. Such potential but they wasted a good plot on typical horror movie tits and ass bullshit. I mean I don’t mind the tits and ass but give me story too.  
**Dash** : Along Came Alex does sound promising though. I’m ok with romance.  
**Dorian** : How about we do the 7:30 showing then dinner? I know an amazing Antivan place close to the theatre. The movie will give us something to talk about.  
**Dash** : are you sure you want to do dinner?  
**Dorian** : of course. Why not?  
**Dash** : when was the last time you ate?  
**Dorian** : what do you mean?  
**Dash** : did you eat yesterday? How about today? What was the last thing you remember eating?  
**Dorian** : bagel and cream cheese  
**Dash** : when was that?  
**Dorian** : I need to go. See you tonight. Can’t wait.  
  
    Dash sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “He’s still in denial.”  
  
    Smoky looked up at him when he spoke but lost interest because he wasn’t speaking to her. She went back to disassembling her shoe while he brooded. He decided that he needed to do some research before the date so he packed up his equipment and tucked the journal into his bag for later. He indulged Smoky and let her bring the shoe with her. Back at home he pulled out his laptop and set to the daunting task of research.  
  
\----  
  
Dorian tucked his phone into his pocket absently wonder how Dash had known before him. Had it really been so long since he had last eaten? He searched his memories of the last few days. The last thing he could remember eating was the cardboard bagel. He tried to remember the last time he’d even felt hungry but he couldn’t bring up a recent memory of wanting food. Instead he remembered the feeling of Dash’s pulse pounding against his tongue and the scents of arousal and fear filling his nose like salted caramel and Dulcis Vinum.  
  
    He did his best to push the memory away but it coiled in his chest refusing to let go. The more he tried not to think of it the more control he lost. It was as if the hunger he felt was a beast that had it’s own mind and refused to be caged. He stood up and paced the length of his living room and dining room. He counted the steps aloud as he paced, “one, two, three, …, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen. Kaffas!” He shortened his stride on the trip back to even out the number to twenty then carefully kept that pace until the hunger subsided. He checked the clock to find that it was six. He had passed two hours in a blink. He shook off the haze by busying himself with getting ready. After his shower he sent a text to Dash.  
  
**Dorian** : Should I pick you up at home or …  
**Dash** : yeah I live in the old garage on Galetea St.  
**Dorian** : Ok, give me about forty-five minutes?  
**Dash** : perfect  
  
    He was dressed and out the door in thirty and reached Dash’s home in ten. He drove around the block for another ten minutes in order to be fashionably late. He parked in the front of the building but didn’t see Dash’s little green tuck so he sent off a text to ask if he was at home. When Dash texted back yes Dorian checked his reflection in the mirror, mustache perfectly curled, teeth pearly, black hair just the right amount of tousled. He might be losing his mind but at least he was still pretty. He grabbed the gifts he’d bought and made his way to the door.  
  
    He knocked and stepped aside so Dash could see him through the glass in the door. When five minutes passed he knocked again with no answer . Since this seemed to be Dash’s office door he tested the knob and found it unlocked. He let himself in and looked around. The office portion of the building was furnished with mismatched furniture but like everything else about Dash the disparate and eclectic collection worked as though it were all designed to coordinate.  
  
    Dorian called out to Dash to locate him and was rewarded with an excited yip from Smoky. She bowled into him nearly knocking him down and battered his legs with her rapidly swinging tail. When he regained his balance she put her paws on his chest and kissed his face nearly smothering him. It was so sweet that he almost didn’t mind the damage to his mustache. Dash came into the office and hushed Smoky dragging her down and shushing her while Dorian righted his mustache.  
  
    “I’m sorry, she’s usually not quite so enthusiastic about people but if I like someone she usually does too. Also sorry to keep you waiting. I thought I had told you to come to the back entrance and was waiting for you there.”  
  
    “It’s alright, I like her too. In fact I brought you both gifts.” First he bent to Smoky and gave her a large antler. “Humanely harvested after they shed so they’re hormone and antibiotic free.” Smoky sniffed it intently for a few seconds then took it with an excited "ar ruff." He stood up and took Dash’s hand to place a small box in it. “I saw these and thought of you.”  
  
    Dash opened the box and shook out it’s contents. Ten white pencils fell out. Dash smiled warmly but Dorian tilted one up to show him the core. They were made up of six rings of color to create a rainbow.  
  
    Dash’s eyes widened and his smile spread. “These are great. Thank you.”  
  
    “Do you like them?”  
  
    “I love them. I’m already planning your next ten pieces.”  
  
    He threw his arms around Dorians shoulder and drew him into a hug. The contact spread a warmth through Dorian that highlighted how cold he had become and how he had completely tuned it out. Dash’s body heat against his hands was like a warm cup of coffee and he couldn’t help but allow them to roam down his back to cup his ass. Dash turned his face to rub his nose against his neck.  
  
    “Keep that up,” he kissed just behind his ear, “and we may never make it to the movie.”  
  
    Dorian pulled him up tighter and kissed to corner of his mouth. It wasn’t much more than a brush of his lips but a shiver ran through Dash. He looked sideways to make eye contact to assure himself that they were still grey. After a moment of calculation he pressed their mouths together then dragged his free hand down from Dorians shoulder to his collar and tugged. After a moment his pushed off to disengage from the kiss.  
  
    “That really is enough or we will miss the movie.” He turned to Smoky and said. “I’ll be back in a few hours. I’ll try to snag some leftovers for you.” She licked his face then went back to chew the antler.  
  
    They made it to the theater with enough spare time to stop at the concessions for a treat. They ordered an extra large soda to share and Dash ordered Nachos while Dorian went with a box of Good ‘N Plenty. The screening room they were in was nearly empty so they took advantage of the lack of people and headed to the very top row.  
  
    Dash slung his arm across the back of Dorians seat before he sat down. It wasn’t even close to touching him but he could feel Dash’s body heat all the same. He sat close to the arm rest, close to Dash. Through most of the movie Dash stirred and fidgeted in his seat. In the best of circumstances he had trouble sitting still and focusing, but with Dorian this close and scooting closer with every minute he was unable to keep himself still.  
  
    Near the end of the movie Dorian shivered and snuggled into Dash creating body contact in several places. Dash allowed his arm to drop onto his shoulders and pulled him close. “Are you cold?”  
  
    “Just a bit,” he lied as he turned his torso to face Dash. He pulled his lower lip in with his teeth looking up through his lashes. He found himself craving the contact and body heat to a degree that pushed everything else from his thoughts. When Dash’s tongue peeked out to wet his bottom lip Dorian moved to claim it. Compulsion drove him to slide his hand up along Dash’s thigh seeking the warmth there.  
  
    Dash stalled him with a hand to his chest and said, “Dorian we are in a public theater.”  
  
    “An empty public theatre,” he said with a curl of his lip. He bent to Dash’s mouth to lick his lips savoring the flavor of salt and spice. “Mmm, you taste good.” The scent of fear and arousal reached his nose and he added, “smell delicious too.”  
  
    Dash gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat. “You haven’t eaten any of your candy.”  
  
    “You’re all the candy I need right now.”  
  
    “Dorian please. If you want to leave here we can go to my place or yours and you can bite me there. Not here though.”  
  
    That pulled him up short, he snapped back away from Dash. “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
  
    “Dorian feel your teeth.”  
  
    “What are you on about? Honestly I…,”  
  
    “Just. Do it, please.”  
  
    Dorian ran his tongue along his teeth catching on the elongated canine. He popped his hand against his mouth. “This is ridiculous. This isn’t real.” He stood and sidestepped his way out of the aisle faster than Dash could stand up. He crashed through the doors sending them banging against the walls and was gone before Dash could get down the stairs. Dash took an educated guess and made his way to the men’s room.  
  
    He found Dorian standing in front of the mirror horrified. “I’m a mon…”  
  
    “No,” he put his hands on Dorians hips pushing gently to pivot him away from the mirror. “I’ve seen monsters Dorian. This is a permanent reminder of what real monsters are.” He ran a finger along the bridge of his nose to bring his attention to the deep inch and half long scare. “You are scared and confused and probably hungry. But you. Are not. A monster.”  
  
    His stomach decided to chime in at that moment and gurgled, he caught the opportunity to ignore the real issue. “Maker yes, I am starving. Shall we just go ahead to the restaurant?”  
  
    Dash tilted his head a sympathetic smile on his face, “can we do take out instead?”  
  
    “We can, but why?”  
  
    “I’m pretty sure you won’t be able to eat it, “he winced.”  
  
\---  
  
    They made two stops on the way back to Dash’s place. First to a grocery store to grab a tooth brush and a bottle of wine, then to the Antivan restaurant to pick up dinner. Dash insisted on ordering their food with no garlic in it.  
  
    Dorian asked, “do you think the garlic thing is anything more than superstition?”  
  
    “No,” he winked, “but Smoky can’t eat the leftovers if it has onions or garlic in it.”  
  
    They entered through the back of the garage into the kitchen this time and settled at the table. Dash brought out plates and cutlery then dug around in the under cabinets for an ice bucket.  
  
    “Honestly Dashiell, even a tee totaler like yourself should know wine doesn’t require chilling.”  
  
    “It’s not for the wine.”  
  
    He put the bucket down next to Dorians plate then set about dishing out the food. He deliberately served small portions to Dorian who then scooped more of each dish onto his plate. “Dashiell, I am not a child. I can determine how much food I can eat.”  
  
    Dash kissed his hair then sat down next to him. “Are you going to always go back to using my full name when you’re annoyed at me? Because that would be a useful piece of information in the future.”  
  
    Dorian harrumphed as he shoved a fork full of pasta into his mouth and chewed. The texture was like plastic film or rubber gloves. He hollowed out his cheeks when it squelched against his teeth. The lack of flavor only served to add to the wrongness of it and his eyes began to water as the need to spit it out grew. He glanced up at Dash to find him enjoying his meal happily scooping a fork full of the same pasta into his mouth with a smile.  
  
    Everything in him told him to spit it out, it was wrong, but he grimaced and swallowed defiantly. Once it was down he held his breath and shoveled another few pieces into his mouth. His throat closed off refusing to allow any more to go down. He clamped his mouth around it setting his jaw stubbornly until it unseized and he gulped it down.  
  
    “Well?” Dash was gawking expectantly but he knew the answer without asking. More than anything he wanted Dorian to admit it.  
  
    “It’s fine,” he lied, “just a bit hur…,” he pitched over to the bucket Dash had provided and heaved the food back up.  
  
    Dash was kneeling in front of him in a flash with a cup of water. “Rinse and spit, don’t swallow.”  
  
    “Well, a man has never said that to me before.” He swished the water around and spit it out into the bucket.  
  
    “Ha ha,” Dash deadpanned. “How are you feeling?”  
  
    His eyes dropped away as he pulled in a ragged breath. “Not well.”  
  
    “Do you want to try liquid? Wine maybe?”  
  
    “Maker yes.”  
  
    Dash poured a small amount into the glass, this time Dorian didn’t complain. He took a small experimental sip. It was more flavorful than the food but still pale on his palate. He swallowed it with no I’ll effects and when his stomach didn’t lurch he downed the rest of it in a gulp. Tears welled up at the corners of his eyes, his voice barely above a whisper, “what is wrong with me?”  
  
    “Nothing.”  
  
    “Dashiell, Dash. I can’t eat food, and even the wine tastes as though it had been filtered through a sock. Every time I kiss you I smell food and I have ingested blood twice this week. Something is definitely wrong.”  
  
    “You’re a vampire that’s all,” he shrugged.  
  
    “You say that as if it’s as simple as saying I’m a Tevinter, or a man.”  
  
    “It is,” he raised himself up to Dorians face and cupped it in both hands to wipe his cheeks. “You’ll be ok. It’s not the end of the world.”  
  
    “Vishante kaffas, how can you so calmly claim something so ridiculous?”  
  
    “Trust me, there’s far more in this world than they tell you.”  
  
    “What do you mean?”  
  
    “How much do you know about how my sister and I were exiled?”  
  
    “Only that your clan rejected you, sent you away to live elsewhere.”  
  
    “Five years ago my brother was murdered by a demon. Nathara and I were blamed for his death.”  
  
    “A demon? Like the old Chantry tales of spirits and demons?”  
  
    “Exactly.”  
  
    “What is the whole story?”  
  
    He returned to his chair suddenly weary and feeling older than his age. “We were hunters, the three of us were out tracking a herd of rams near Ansburg. Earie was the oldest so he usually took charge, he had Nathara, Smoky and I flank on either side of the trees while he went up the center to flush them toward us. From our positions Nathara and I could see each other but we lost sight of him.  
  
    “We could hear him moving through the brush so we had a good idea of where he was. Out of nowhere he screamed, ‘Dread Wolf take me.’ We ran as fast as we could to reach him but we lost sight of each other on the way. She claims that she saw an elven man, bald and reedy is the way she describes him. He was walking away from Earie, not running she’s specific about that. Anyhow, she called out to him but he kept walking so she fired an arrow at him. She says it missed but she’s an amazing shot, easily the best of the clan.  
  
    “Meanwhile I was rushing through the bush and saw a flash of green light through the leaves. There was this crackling noise, like lightning and an ozone smell. I made it to the clearing ahead of her. Earie was standing there staring up at this monster. It was gigantic, easily four times bigger than him. It swatted at him and,” he took a deep breath and held it for a long ten count then released it slowly.  
  
    Dorian took his hand and threaded their fingers together. “You tried to save him didn’t you?”  
  
    He nodded, “I ran after it but it was walking into a hole in the air, like a rift in space or … something, with Earie slung over it’s shoulder. I made it close enough to fire an arrow but it ricocheted off and hit me in the face. Nathara made it by then, just as the rift or whatever it was closed. She claims she didn’t see it at all. The last thing I remember is falling to the ground and Smoky licking my face.  
  
    “I don’t know how she got me back to the clan. When I woke up we were locked in an aravel with our arms and legs tied. They kept us in there for three days while the Keeper, First, and Hahren decided what to do. They believe that we killed Earie and hid his body. Without proof though they couldn’t sentence us to death so they exiled us. By then an infection had set up and I was pretty sick. They sent us to a bus stop with enough fare to get to Wycombe.  
  
    “I spent the next month and a half in the hospital. The arrow head had broken my nose and the clan didn’t do anything to try to heal it. It was dangerously infected so the doctors wouldn’t risk setting my nose for fear of the infection spreading. It took so long that they couldn’t set it right, that’s why I can’t breathe. Anyway, Nathara reported what had happened to the Inquisition. She insisted that I was delirious and my story was just a hallucination. Shit, for a while I believed that too, but then I saw another one in the hospital. It was feeding on the fear of the patients and their loved ones.  
  
    “When I got out of the hospital I found a private investigator. By then Nathara was working through schooling to qualify for the Inquisition academy and was keeping tabs on the investigation so I knew they were looking for her mystery man. I didn’t have any money to pay Ameridan but he saw something in me or maybe just needed a lackey. Either way he let me pay by apprenticing with him.  
  
    “I discovered that the thing that killed my brother was a demon of pride. I’ve been trying to prove that we didn’t kill him ever since then. Along the way I’ve come across some interesting things. Vampirism is pretty tame in the grand scheme here. I understand why you’re so freaked out though, it goes against the reality you’re used to.”  
  
    “I don’t know if I can do this Dash.”  
  
    “Take it slowly, but please don’t hurt yourself. And don’t push yourself until you snap and hurt someone else.”  
  
    “I don’t even know where to begin. Is there a book I can read? How to be a Well Adjusted Vampire in Ten Easy Steps or something like that?”  
  
    “Actually I did some research. I can send you the files. I think first you need to eat. I don’t mind I promise.” Dorian sat up straighter flexing his free hand looking for something to do. Dash threaded his fingers in that hand and brought both to his mouth. “Why is this so stressful for you? You obviously want to do it.”  
  
    “What if I hurt you? What if I can’t stop myself? I’m a Tevinter, we aren’t exactly known for restraint.”  
  
    Dash stood and released his hands to put them on the back of Dorians chair and lowered himself down to straddle his lap. This time there was no fear in his scent only desire and it was luscious. It was thick enough that he imagined he could pull it into his mouth and let it melt against his tongue like chocolate. Dash poured a splash of wine into Dorians abandoned glass and knocked it back then licked Dorians mouth opened. He kissed him as though he expected to never do it again the pulled away baring his neck and said, “do it, I trust you.”  
  
    He tried, he felt his fangs extend and heard his stomach gurgle again, but he just couldn’t force himself to do it. Dash trusted him and he was certain he would betray that trust if he did this. He could picture himself biting down and letting the sweet rush of blood fill his mouth. He remembered how invincible he felt after three vials and how strong his attacker had been. It would take almost no effort to restrain Dash with that sort of strength. He could bleed him dry in minutes and would probably enjoy every minute of it. Dash squirmed in his lap grinding their bodies together, he gripped his hips and surged forward depositing him in the other chair.  
  
    He grabbed the bottle of wine and corked it. “I can’t. I just. I don’t want to hurt you.” He was out of the door and in his car before Dash could get up to chase him.  
  
\---  
  
    Dorian stormed into his house gripping the bottle of wine by the neck. He pulled the cork out with his teeth then spit out to let it land where it would. He turned it up and pulled a long draft from it. He dumped all of his belongings on the floor as he walked through the house stripping clothes as he went. He wanted to be drunk and passed out as soon as possible and falling asleep in his clothes was not an option. He snagged a bottle of Sun Blond Vint-1 to go with the wine and made his way to bed.  
  
    When he finished the entire bottle of wine he threw it against the wall. It hit and shattered with a satisfying crash. He unscrewed the cap on the Vint and tossed it into the pile of broken glass. Halfway through the bottle he began to curse. He should have been feeling something by then, truthfully he should have been feeling it by the bottom of the wine bottle but all he felt was uncomfortably full. He pushed himself to finish the bottle and added it’s shards to the pile. He felt like a tick that had gorged itself to bursting. While he was contemplating another bottle of liquor Dash called him. He let it go to voicemail. He didn’t want to hear the soothing reassuring voice tell him he was not, in fact, a monster. He most definitely didn’t want to hear him say how much he trusted him again. A moment later a text vibrated his phone.  
  
**Dash** : you probably shouldn’t drink a lot. You might not be able to digest it without blood.  
  
    “Now he tells me.”  
  
    He went to the bathroom and tossed the lid up on the toilet. If he wasn’t going to be able to digest it there would be no other way to relieve the full feeling. After purging he put on some sweats and a t-shirt and set about cleaning up the mess he made. Once that was accomplished he moved on to cleaning every surface he could get his hands on. When sunrise approached he called the morgue. There were two other medical examiners other than him and he was hoping one of them would be able to take his place.  
  
    Cole answered, “Hello Dorian, Gascard is here to take your shift. You’ve been rescheduled for the later shift permanently.”  
  
    He screwed his face up, “Why was the schedule changed?”  
  
    “I changed it so you would be able to keep working. After today I’m changing too so I can stay with you.”  
  
    He was too exhausted to question any further so he thanked Cole and shucked the clothing he had thrown on then fell face first onto the mattress. He slept until he needed to get up for the late shift and woke to a handful of texts from Dash that he ignored. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some blood drinking in this chapter as well as a large needle to draw said blood.

    Sunday evening came and went in a smear of hunger and loneliness. Dorian hadn't realized how used to Cole he had become until he had to work with a different assistant. This one was a premed student and if she introduced herself he didn't remember. She spent the evening either questioning him and his methodology or "informing" him of things he already knew.  
  
    He got home a few hours before dawn, wide awake and with no idea how to fill his time. The hours stretched before him and he felt crushed beneath them. Before he would have some wine and dinner and then relax until sleep claimed him. Now he couldn't eat anything and he couldn't digest the wine. He didn't want either anyway, he had thought of three things all day, Dash, blood, and Dash's blood warm and luscious filling his mouth.   
  
    He had found himself in a stupor staring at the skull on his desk holding the pencils waiting for Dash. It began innocently enough with the memory of him asking if Dorian kept them around especially for him, but it quickly moved on to Dash wrapping him in a warm hug and kissing him before their date. His mind wandered until it settled on him straddling his lap, unafraid and waiting for him to sink his teeth down. He had felt his fangs extend and assumed his eyes were bloody again. Premed chose then to walk into his office to ask a question or give him something or be a general nuisance. He wasn't even certain he heard the words she spoke, just a garbled attempt to get his attention. He snapped at her without turning to face her and heard her whinge then scurry away.   
  
    Once he was at home and alone he could relive the memories in peace but they just underscored his emptiness and solitude. He tried to clear Dash from his mind but it was impossible to separate him from the yearning. He had offered himself, twice, as if being a food source was natural. It made no sense. Evolution made sure success meant not being food how could he just set that aside?   
  
    His phone chimed to alert him to a new text, when he swiped it open he found that it was from Dash. Six total for the day. He made to ignore it but he couldn't bring himself to do it, if he couldn't see him and touch him he could at least read his words.  
  
 **Dash** : how are you feeling?     
 **Dash** : I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you.    
 **Dash** : please at least let me know you're ok.   
**Dash** : did you find a source that is safe?   
**Dash** : :(   
  
    The last text was a file attachment. Dorian chose to read it instead of texting back. He knew Dash meant well but he just wasn't ready to accept it all yet. The file contained several articles, the first few outlined the amount of blood a person Dash's size could lose without any lasting issues and how much liquid an average stomach could hold. Dorian knew all of these things already. He knew them logically but logic died in the parking lot so many days ago.   
  
    The bloodless corpse weighed on his mind. If whatever did that could consume all of the blood without a trace then certainly he could lose control and drain someone too. He thought back to the previous night and how much he had consumed, the liquid sitting in his stomach leaden like a stone. That was less than a liter and a half but it was also not blood.   
  
    He swiped through the rest of the articles that Dash had sent to find a few labeled as "vampire diseases" and a few about animals that ingest blood. He sat down to skim through them but found himself fascinated by the unique evolution of the animals. One of the animals, the Desmodus rotundus or common vampire bat, had an interesting social behavior that gave him a flash of inspiration. He made a note to reexamine the body and then finished reading.  
  
    Monday night he felt less isolated with Cole returning as his assistant but his mood was no better.   
  
    "Odette said you were not nice to her."  
  
    "Who in the bloody fuck is Odette?"  
  
    "She was your assistant last night. She said you were acting strangely. That she had to correct you."  
  
    "Really now? I was fine. I am fine. She was just being pedantic."  
  
    "She said you yelled at her when she tried to tell you that you had forgotten to do something. She reported you."  
  
    "Cole, please prepare the bloodless autopsy from a few days ago. I need to reexamine it."  
  
    "Alright but you have to read the report and sign it."  
  
    He pulled on a false calm and said, "I will do that while you prepare. Thank you."  
  
    He read the report, among the accusations of hostility there was a report of him "staring into space" for an hour. Had it really been an hour? He signed the document and left it to be filed then changed out of his clothes.   
  
    He first examined the torn flesh of the victims neck probing the wound gently to determine if his hypothesis was correct. He then took a cast of the wound and found that there was more than one set of tooth marks, at least two possibly three were visible in the cast. There was only one set of punctures placed precisely to drain the blood quickly but the rest of the marks placed around the punctures differed. He noted that in the amended report.  
  
    He handed the file over to Cole and asked, "what else do we have for the night?"  
  
    Cole handed him an Inquisition report, "there are more with no blood."  
  
    "How many more?"  
  
    "Two tonight. One came in yesterday. That's four total."  
  
    Dorian paced the lab, adjusting his stride for an even number of steps. He knew that he couldn't go to the Inquisition with this information. They would laugh him out of the room at best, he didn't want to think about what the worst case scenario would be.  
  
    Cole moved into his path, "should I prepare the next autopsy?"  
  
    Dorian had tuned him out until he bumped into him. He was slightly taller and used his extra height to loom over Cole crowding him. Cole took a few steps back but Dorian grasped him around his upper arms and pulled him closer. He dipped his face toward him inhaling deeply. The scent was off, wrong in a way that he couldn't explain. He leaned in closer nearly touching his nose to Coles neck.   
  
    He was starving and Cole was right there he could just bite down. Surely he didn't smell as enticing as Dash because there was no attraction there. At least half of Dash's scent in this situation was always arousal and Cole was obviously not aroused. He didn't seem to be afraid either. He seemed to be worried over any other emotion.   
  
    Cole lifted his hands to Dorians wrists and with surprising strength pulled them free. "I'm sorry, I can't help you like this."  
  
    He raised his hand to Dorians face passing it across his eyes. A flash of light forced him to squint and he found himself in his office blinking the haze from his eyes. He was seated at his desk holding a glass tumbler with the last drops of a deep red liquid swirling in the bottom. He raised it to his nose to smell it, wine and something deeper, richer. Blood.   
  
    He looked around the room and found that the lights had been dimmed and his door was locked from the inside. How he'd made his way there from the lab was one mystery but the more pressing issue was where the blood had come from. He remembered pulling Cole close and his hunger gripping him but past that he drew a blank.   
  
    "Oh Maker what have I done?" He dumped his chair backwards and shot through his office and out of the door in a blink. He flew to the lab expecting to find Cole bled dry and on the floor. Instead he found him prepping a body for autopsy.   
  
    He turned his watery blue eyes up when he heard Dorian enter, "do you feel better? You needed a rest so I helped."  
  
    "What happened? The last I remember I was ..."  
  
    "I helped you to your office so you could rest. This autopsy is ready for you."  
  
    "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"  
  
    "No I couldn't help you that way. I helped you in another way."  
  
    He gripped Cole by the shoulder. "How did you help me?"  
  
    "You won't like how I helped. Please don't make me tell you."  
  
    "Did you hurt someone? Maker," he brought his hand to his chest, "did I hurt someone?"  
  
    "No I would never hurt anyone and I wouldn't let you either."  
  
    He considered that for a moment then pushed it down to examine it later under the hours of solitude before sunrise. He pulled on a pair of gloves and began the first autopsy. By the end of the shift he had finished all three taking care to do molds of the wounds. All of them had the same set of punctures and two to three sets of distinct bite patterns.   
  
  
    He dressed and went home in a fog. He felt less jittery but he was just as hungry as he had been the night before. He wanted nothing more than to call Dash and invite him over but he ran a bath and sat in water that was too hot by any normal standards. He had developed a bone deep pain that he couldn't shake and the water soothed him once he allowed himself to relax. That was, until his phone rang.   
  
    He stood up on unsteady legs and made his way to answer it. It was Dash, because of course it would be. He thought about denying the call but answered it at the last second. "Hello Dashiell."  
  
    "Oh, um, you answered. I intended to leave a voice mail. Cole, your assistant, asked me to call you. He said you'd need to talk. I tried to explain that you didn't want to speak to me but he was very insistent. Enough to worry me."  
  
    "It's fin..." he pinched the bridge of his nose, "no it isn't fine but it didn't go as far as it could have. He stopped me somehow."  
  
    He could hear Dash shifting around his seat and could picture him fidgeting. "Did you uh um, ..."  
  
    "No I didn't hurt him. Not for lack of trying but he did something to stop me. And then I," he fumbled for the words, "woke up in my office."  
  
    "What do you mean?"  
  
    "I'm not sure honestly. I very clearly remember wanting to attack him but then the world went too bright and I found myself sitting in my office with a glass of wine laced blood in my hand."  
  
    "Did Cole, uh find it for you?"  
  
    "He did but he wouldn't tell me where it came from. Just that he didn't hurt anyone to get it."  
  
    "That's, something. How are you feeling?"  
  
    "Less hungry, it's more like skipping lunch now rather than not eating for a week." There was a stretch of silence then he continued, "I need you. Your help that is."  
  
    "Okay, what do you need? "  
  
    "Really?"  
  
    "Yes. Did you expect me to say no?"  
  
    "Honestly?" He ran a hand through his damp hair and tugged the ends. "I expected you to give up on me when I pushed you away."  
  
    "Dorian," he heaved a sigh, "I don't know what to call what we've had for the past few days but before that we were friends. If you need me I'll continue to be your friend, for as long as you'll have me."  
  
    "I want more than that Dash it's just," he wrapped a towel around his waist, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "Tē edere volō."  
  
    "Well I've tried to convince you to eat me twice now."  
  
    "What? How ..."  
  
    "Dorian, my mother was born in Tevinter. She ran away when she was young to find my clan but she never really dropped Tevene."  
  
    "Well shit," he felt a giggle bubble up in his throat, "I thought I was being subversive."  
  
    "Ha, no."  
  
    He sobered and said, "I miss you. Could I come see you?"  
  
    "Anytime."  
  
    "Alright, I'm on my way."  
  
    He dressed and drove to Dash's just missing the sunrise by a half an hour. Dash met him at the door holding it open and waiting for Dorians reaction. He pulled him to his chest soaking in his warmth. Dash walked backwards into the door pulling Dorian with him.  
  
    "May I kiss you?"  
  
    Dash slid his hand up to cup his jaw and said, "of course you can."  
  
    "How are you not afraid of me?"  
  
    "Should I be?"  
  
    "Dashiell you are so frustrating." He pressed their mouths together lightly, "Where is your shirt?"  
  
    "Shit, I was tinkering and forgot. Let me go grab one."  
  
    Dorian pulled him closer, "It's fine I'm just, Maker this awkward, but I think I'm ready."  
  
    "Oh uh, yeah. Let me get cleaned up, I'm sure you don't want a mouthful of grease."  
  
    He shook his head, "No, not like that. That I am definitely not ready for. I brought supplies. I'd rather draw it that drink right from the tap so to speak."  
  
    "If you think that is the best way to do this then I'll do it."  
  
    "I'm not certain of much but I do believe that this is best. If I hurt you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."  
  
    Dash led him to a bathroom where he cleaned himself up and Dorian scrubbed his hands. They sat at the kitchen table and Dorian applied a tourniquet to his upper arm. He pulled on a pair of gloves and swabbed a large area on the inside of Dash's elbow with iodine then unpacked a collection bag and needle.   
  
    "Oh shit, that's a big needle."  
  
    Dorian froze. Dash's pulse picked up and he could smell the fear coming off of him. "I'll stop. I can find a different way to, ..."  
  
    Dash shook his head, "No, I just didn't expect it. It's fine. I swear."  
  
    He palpated the vein then punctured the skin. As he taped the needle down Dash sucked in a breath and said, "weren't you supposed to warn me?"  
  
    Dorian glanced up flashing his bloodied eyes and fangs. "I'm sorry.” He scrubbed his hand over his face and pressed his palms into his eyes. “I need to concentrate on anything other than your blood while this happens."  
  
    "It's ok. We can talk about anything you want."  
  
    "Tell me about your tattoos."  
  
    Dash looked down at his chest and back up, "which one?"  
  
    Dorian skimmed his eyes across his body landing on a delicate yellow snake coiled inside an embrium bloom, resting just below his ribs. He ghosted a finger to it not quite touching his skin. "This one, it's a rather sweet depiction of a serpent."  
  
    He looked down and rubbed a self conscious hand across it. "This one is for Nathara. She's named for this type of snake."  
  
    "And the flower?"  
  
    He smirked, "It's pretty."  
  
    "How about this one?" He had rested his hand on Dash's and was stroking it where a hallas head was inked. It's face was on the upper knuckle of his middle finger and it's horns branched out across the back of his hand with pink carnations woven through them.  
  
    "My mother, she was the halla keeper of our clan."  
  
    "And this one?" His finger landed on a string of numbers on his forearm.  
  
    "The Dalish bury our dead and plant a tree over their grave. We didn't have a body to bury, but when I recovered Nathara and I planted a tree for Earie. These are the coordinates. She has it too."  
  
    Dorian tied off the bag the untied the tourniquet, "almost finished."  
  
    "Already? That was fast."  
  
    Dorian placed a piece of gauze against the back of the needle and pulled it free. He placed Dash's hand against the gauze and said, "apply pressure."  
  
    He did as he was instructed and Dorian rose from the table. "Is there some place private where I can drink this?"  
  
    “Dorian you can drink it here. Here," he stood up then plopped back down as his head spun. He laughed and stood again, slowly this time, "sit I'll get you a glass."  
  
    He brought out a tall glass and a bottle of wine. "This is the same as the wine we bought after our date."  
  
    "You said it was a good one. I'll assume you believe that, it tasted like, well never mind. The point is you enjoy it and mixed with the blood you should be able to digest it."   
  
    He filled the glass halfway and passed it to Dorian who then poured the blood into it and swirled it to mix the liquids. "Bottoms up." He drank, tentatively at first but then began gulping greedily, adams apple bobbing with each swallow. He finished it off and poured a bit more wine into the glass to catch the dregs.   
  
    "Well?" Dash knew the answer without asking but more than anything else he wanted Dorian to admit it.   
  
    He was pulling in heavy breaths as a smile stole over his face, "esculentus es."  
  
    "Oh, uh, I don't know that one."  
  
    "You're delicious."  
  
    "Well that's not something I ever expected to hear about myself."  
  
    Dorian laced his fingers into Dash's hair and drew their mouths together. Dash's breath was warm against his lips as he kissed him. "It's true in more ways than one."  
  
    "Hmm. You're pretty great yourself." He sat back when Dorian released him. "Is this what you needed help with? You sounded more than hungry on the phone."  
  
    "No this wasn't everything. There were three more vampire victims and that research you sent me gave me an idea."  
  
    "You mean that stuff actually meant something?"  
  
    "Well, yes and no." He smiled and patted Dash's knee, "I don't have porphyria or catalepsy but the article about the vampire bat gave me an idea. You see when one bat hasn't been able to find a meal another bat will feed it. It's this communal feeding that made me think to cast the bite wounds. There were at least two maybe even three bite patterns on each victim."  
  
    "So there's more than one vampire?"  
  
    "Exactly."  
  
    "But then how did you become one? Why didn't they drain you like the others?"  
  
    "There was only one. I think the intention was to make me ... this."  
  
    "A vampire."  
  
    "Yes, a vampire."  
  
    Dorian sat back in his seat then arched forward sucking in a pained breath through his teeth. The sun had fully risen and light was creeping across the room toward them.  
  
    Dash stood and held out his hand, "come on."  
  
    Dorian took it and let Dash lead him out of the kitchen hugging the wall to avoid the light. They entered the garage area which was awash with ambient light. Dorian flattened himself against the wall, "Dash, this is not a nice place to be right now."  
  
    "Hold on." He left him standing pressed against the wall as he lifted up a door set into the floor. "Come on."  
  
    Dorian rushed to his side feeling every second of sun exposure burning into his skin. There was a narrow set of metal stairs leading down, he took them two at a time until his feet hit concrete again. Once he was there he turned back to find Dash. He was pulling the door closed over them. In the complete darkness Dorian couldn't see anything around him except for Dash's eyes.  
  
    "Maker, you really have eye shine?"  
  
    "Oh, yeah not all elves do. Earie didn't but Nathara and I both do. Here," a click echoed off of the walls and the room was flooded with warm light. "Is that better?"  
  
    Dorian looked around the room and asked, "why do you have an oubliette?"  
  
    Dash snorted and pushed Dorian by the shoulder playfully. "Dorian this was a working garage. Mechanics would stand down here while they worked on cars above them. It's light tight though."  
  
    "Well that is more comforting than thinking my gentleman friend has a dungeon."  
  
    "Stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
    He ran up the stairs leaving Dorian on his own while he gathered up items. He returned with Smoky in tow carrying an armload. When reached the bottom he sat it all down and pulled the handles of a bag from Smokys mouth. Once she was free of her burden she ran to Dorian and nudged against him.   
  
    "Good morning beautiful. How are you?" He bent to receive a kiss and smooched her on top of the head. "I missed you too."  
  
    Dash opened the bag she had been carrying and unfurled a large piece of plastic. He connected an air pump to it and turned it on. Dorian heard him speak but over the whir of the machine he couldn't make out the words.   
  
    Once it was inflated Dorian could see that it was an air mattress and the rest of his cargo was bedding. Dash repeated, "I'm sorry it's not a nice bed but it'll keep you comfortable for the day."  
  
    Dorian said, "no, it's perfect. Thank you." He yawned and said, "I suppose I should get some sleep. Will you stay with me?"  
  
"I need to take Smoky for a walk."  
  
    "Oh, I see."  
  
    "No it's not like that." He kissed his cheek and said, "I don't need to sleep right now. You don't want me to sleep near you anyway. I'm not sure exactly what I sound like but I imagine it sounds something like a chainsaw. I'll be here when you wake up though."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the part where I apologize profusely for leaving this unfinished for so long. I'm really sorry, first fandom drama had me discouraged and then real life drama put me through the wringer. I'm back though and I hope to have this updated semi regularly so that I have it finished and completely published soon. 
> 
> Also thank you to earlgreyer for the beta read and the encouragement.

Dorian felt a hand graze against his foot, creeping along his ankle, then working upward. It was a familiar touch. One he had felt a thousand times in a thousand secret places, away from prying eyes and gossip. He wanted to reach out to pull its owner to him, laze in bed together forever. His arms wouldn't obey, they stayed pinned to his side as the hand was joined by its twin, nearing his hip, grazing his skin with sharp nails. He gasped as they dug into his flesh, shocked at first, but quickly settling into the pleasure-pain of the sensation. 

He wanted to say something sweet and coy, but when he tried to form the words his voice retreated, leaving him to silently plead for more. A hand skimmed past his hip trailing a cool path up to his chest, the familiar golden-tan skin caressing along his cheek, tickling the stubble that had grown in the night.

Fingers fisted into his hair and yanked, ratcheting his neck to the side. He wanted to scream or yelp or even plead but his voice was dead inside his throat. The gentle teasing was gone, replaced with force and urgency. His body betrayed him, frozen when it should be fighting. His skin bunched into goose flesh as the icy body settled over him, resting between his thighs. A quick kiss came to his temple in an attempt to calm him by a degree before nuzzling his neck. 

His body went rigid as fangs sank into his throat. His life was bleeding into the familiar mouth, the one he had stolen so many kisses from. The one that whispered his name even when no one else could hear them. He tried to fight, to push the hands away and free himself from the teeth at his throat but he was paralyzed.

"Shhh, it's OK, you're safe I'm here." More hands, warm this time, shook him gently by the shoulder. "Dorian, it's a nightmare. Come back to me. It's ok."

Dorian came awake with a start, unfocused and panicked. He gripped the intruder by the throat and twisted to pin them under his weight as he inhaled their scent. Sweet and delicious like candy and wine. He fought against his reflex, trying to release his grip, but the dream and the proximity of warm flesh were a catalyst stoking his hunger. His face was buried in the soft skin of their neck and shoulder inhaling the luxurious scent and tasting the flesh with slow swipes of his tongue. 

He pulled the body further under him allowing their thighs to rest beside his hips as he rolled against them seeking friction. It would be so easy to sink his teeth down now, to let the blood flow. He could be full soon. Surely as hungry as he was and as delicious as it smelled it would be quick. Drain them dry and be full. Why hold back? What was stopping him? Guilt? Shame? No he barely felt those emotions anymore. Fear. That’s what held him back. Fear that he wouldn't stop, that he would keep drinking until nothing was left. 

"Dorian," he sounded so frightened, it was delicious, "Shhh it was a dream. Let me go so you can calm down."

They squirmed under him trying to get free, to put distance between them. They needed to allow Dorian to wake up and regain some control, but the struggle only served to shift Dorians focus. Dorian hooked an elbow under their knee pinning them further and restricting their movement. Dorian lowered his face toward their throat but paused at the quick flash of caution light amber, eyeshine. 

"Dashiell?"

"Yes," he said relieved. "Dorian, are you with me?"

Dorian retreated until his back hit a wall. There wasn't enough space by half but it was a start. "Go. Just let me be. I can't trust myself right now."

"I do, ..."

"I don't fucking care if you trust me you Maker damned idiot!” He clenched his fists, frustrated but still hungry and aroused. “I almost ripped your fucking throat out!"

"And I've learned from the experience. I won't wake you from nightmares anymore."

"Andraste’s peachy ass! You just don't get it do you? I am a monster!"

"No,..." 

"Yes. Dashiell," he scrubbed a hand across his chin while he tried to reign in his panic. "You were just an inch away from being breakfast. I could have..." The rest of the sentence fell into the dark, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Could've what? Killed me? I'm on borrowed time anyway. More likely you’d drink to your fill and I’d get a tad woozy from blood loss."

"You are impossible."

"I am logical Dorian.” He jabbed a finger in Dorians direction, “A trait you normally share, when you aren't scared out of your wits."

He closed the distance between them and handed him a plastic bag. 

"What's this?"

"Delivery from your assistant. He said you'd need it. I'll be in the garage if you want me. The sun went down half an hour ago."

He watched Dash's back as he left, noting the slump in his normally impeccable posture. Smokey emerged from the shadows to follow but gave him a quick lick to his palm on her way. 

"Why in the void didn't you stop me?"

"Because she knew you wouldn't actually hurt me." The words were thrown over his shoulder as he walked away.

They were gone, leaving him to grope in the darkness for the light switch. Once it was flipped and his eyes adjusted to the brightness he saw that the plastic bag was filled with blood. He didn't waste time deliberating over where it came from he just ripped the bag open and let the contents spill down his throat.

\---

Later Dorian found Dash in the garage sitting on a tire in the harsh glare of a spot light, staring blankly at a motorcycle. He held a wrench all but forgotten in his loose grasp. Dorian cleared his throat to let him know he was there. Dash tightened his grip and his jaw, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry. I could have hurt you. It won't happen again.”

Dash looked up in time to see his back as he was walking away. The sound of the wrench clattering to the floor startled Dorian, but this time it was Dash's turn to be unexpectedly fast. He caught up and spun him around in a blink, hands fisting in Dorians shirt and hair, pulling their bodies together for a scorching kiss. "Yes it probably will happen again at least until you get used to this. I'm not letting you do the stoic for your own good bullshit though."

Dorian shrugged his shoulders impotently, "Dashiell, you have to realize how terrified I am that I will hurt you."

"I do." He kissed him sweetly, "you have to realize that I am not. Why can't I be brave and unafraid enough for the both of us?"

Dorians shoulders slumped in resignation, "We need to establish some boundaries if we continue this… relationship."

"Fine, but first things first, I have some news on the vampire case." He walked ahead dragging Dorian along by the hand. "Come on I've got it all laid out on the table."

Once they reached the kitchen Dash directed him to the table where the files were organized around a map in the middle. There were red marks indicating the sites of the murders that Dorian knew about, but there were also new sites. "I recognize these," he pointed "but what about those?"

Dash pointed at two files, "Two new murders. Cole brought the files by with the, uh, food delivery." 

"Good old Cole,” he chuckled, “he always seems to know exactly what you need and when you need it."

Dash pointed to the map, "Do you see it?"

Dorian puzzled over it for a moment until the pattern emerged. "They form a rough circle."

"Yes," he said, excited that Dorian had noticed it. "I think we should go find out what's in that circle."

Dorian felt a welcome shift of focus. Finally there was something that made some sense. "Yes, we should."


	6. Chapter 6

Dash and Dorian, with Smokey in tow, drove downtown to the general area where the circle marked the map. Once there they parked and walked the area hand in hand. Any onlooker would assume they were just a couple out for a stroll walking their dog. The men were too on edge to enjoy the evening but Smokey was happily sniffing every tree and post as they walked past. They wandered for an hour or so, not spotting anything suspicious. 

Dorian stopped, pulling Dash to a halt with him. “We've been all over this block there's nothing to find.” He sighed, “Let's just go.”

Dash peered around looking for anything at all to give Dorian hope. When nothing manifested he nodded, resigned to going back to the drawing board. “Yeah, okay. We'll find something.” He squeezed Dorian's hand, “Don't worry.” 

He leaned into Dorian, resting his head on his shoulder to reassure him as they turned to go back to the car. They walked a bit slower than they had before and exhaustion dulled their reaction times.

A tiny charcoal smear of a cat streaked in front of them and down an alley. Dash tried to react before Smokey but she was a hair faster and bolted after it. The cat ricocheted around the alley finding trash cans and boxes to bounce off of in its retreat. 

Finally it found a fire escape to leap onto just out of the reach of Smokey. The distance didn't deter her though, she leaped up nearly catching the bottom rung of the ladder in her teeth. The cat groomed itself smugly as Smokey tried fruitlessly to reach it. The distraction gave Dash the chance to catch up with her and regain control of her leash.  

He pulled Smokey to him and quieted her while he caught his breath. “Smokey love,” huff and puff, “we’ve talked, about this. This isn't the forest, you can't just go running off chasing every small animal you see.”

She bounced on her front legs as she let out an annoyed boof. When his eyebrows came down in disapproval she backed down with a whine. 

“Maker,” Dorian chortled , “it's as if you two actually understand each other”

Dash looked back at him with honesty in his eyes, “We do.”

“You're joking,” his eyebrows shot to his hairline when the honest expression intensified, “you must be.”

Smokey chimed in with an aruff but she was distracted again scenting the air. When she caught the offending odor she leaned forward on her front legs as her ears rotated to the front. A low rumble came from her throat and she positioned herself in front of the two men. 

Dorian chuckled, “is it another cat?”

Dash pulled Dorian behind himself assuring that any attacker would have to go through two bodies to get to him. “No, whatever it is she feels threatened.”

Exasperated at being treated like a child Dorian pushed him aside and said, “Maker you two are as on edge as that poor cat. The only thing in this alley is trash and …” His voice trailed off with an inhale, the unmistakable delicious scent of blood filled his nostrils. 

“What is it?”

Dorian turned to him eyes red, he whispered, “blood, a lot of it.”

Dash unclipped Smokeys leash and said, “find it.”

She was off like a jet, nose sweeping just above the ground as she searched for the source of the scent. Slowly, deliberately she scanned the alley until she found a dumpster. She sat near it and gruffed her displeasure with it. 

“In here?” Dash pointed to heaps of trash piled into the dumpster.

She nodded with a snort. 

“It's in there,” Dorian nodded.

Dash took out his cell. “I'm calling Nathara, it's her case and she'll believe that Smokey found the blood on her own.”

Dash pulled his cell from his pocket and punched open the contacts. As he was scrolling to find Natharas number Dorian staggered toward him. 

“Dash,” he wheezed, “I need to be somewhere else.”

“Of course.” He scanned around looking for some place to retreat to but found only dumpsters and loose trash. “Come on.” He pulled Dorian with him out of the alley and back to the car. 

\---

Half an hour passed with Dorian and Dash sitting in Dorians car, both on edge as Dorian's bloodlust persisted. The tension in the car was thick like humidity and they stayed silent, both fearing what would happen if they were too animated. 

Just when Dash seemed as if he was going to go crazy for lack of movement Smokey poked her head between the headrests and licked Dorian’s cheek. She lolled her tongue out in a happy puppy smile as she began panting. Her ears pointed forward quickly and she gave a happy yip as she spotted a black SUV pulling in beside them.

Two women vacated the vehicle. The first was a tall muscular human that Dorian recognized as Cassandra Pentaghast. She was followed by a slender elf who bore such a resemblance to Dash that one might mistake them as twins. 

Nathara tapped on the window and Dash complied by rolling it down. “So, tell me again, how do you know it's blood?”

Dash tossed a look to the back seat and said, “Smokey found it.”

At that point Smokey was pawing at the door whining eagerly so Nathara opened it to allow her freedom. Smokey immediately popped up onto her back legs and rested her massive paws on Natharas shoulders to gain access to her face which she was smothering with kisses. 

“I know, I know,” she said between kisses, “I missed you too sweetums.”

Cassandra made a disgusted noise, “Why you let that animal slobber all over you will always be a mystery to me.”

Nathara mocked indignation, “That animal is my little sister thank you very much.” Once she was free of Smokeys affections she looked to Dorian and said, “Pavus, nice to see my little brother found someone with good taste. It would have been nicer to hear it from him.” The last was said with a glare to Dash.

Dash squared his shoulders and said, “Cass has good taste.”

Nathara snorted, “That's probably why it only took two dates with you for her to realize she wanted to see someone else.”

Cassandra let out a throaty laugh, “I was more concerned about the growing crush he was developing for The Inquisitions medical examiner.”

Dash toed the ground, “Well he is pretty.”

She expelled a breath in a half laugh, “If you say so.”

Dorian cut in, “I am my favorite topic of conversation on most days, but it is getting quite late. Could we please get on with it.”

Nathara patted him on the back using the last touch to guide him away from the car. “Keep your shirt on Pavus, and lead the way.”

Smokey took point nearly dragging Dash with her. They passed a gallery on the way, Dash pointed out, “this is probably the storefront that the dumpster belongs too. It's in the right position.”

Natharas inky curls bounced as she nodded, “We'll check it out after we see what's up with the dumpster.”

Once they reached the mouth of the alley Smokey stopped, blocking Dorians path. “She wants you to stay here with her,” Dash said.

Dorian took her leash, relieved that he didn't have to get close enough to the blood to smell it. “I'd be happy to.”

Nathara looked back at him flashing a bit of amber in her eyes, “Pavus, an ME shouldn't be afraid of a little blood.”

_ Curse her and her keen observational skills,  _ “Not at all, but I find it's best to give the lady what she wants.”

She snorted at that, “You don't know the half of it. A Mabaris intelligence and a wolf's instincts is a dangerous combination.” She pointed an accusing finger at Smokey and added, “she's too smart for my own good.”

Smokey barked and lolled her tongue out to pant. He could almost swear it was a mischievous smile.

“Quite. We'll be here waiting.” 

The trio walked down the alley laughing like old friends. Cassandra shoved Dash after he said something obviously crass and Dorians mind spiralled off into purgatory. He hadn't realized Dash had been interested in anyone else since coming to Skyhold, let alone a woman. The idea wasn't repellant to him but he wasn't sure how he felt about not knowing it ahead of time. Surely that's the sort of information most people share up front. 

Smokey leaned into his legs and yipped at him, “I'm alright, this is just new information.” He shook his head to clear it, “Maker, now  _ I'm _ talking to you like a person.” She nudged his fingers and leaned into his legs again, he obliged with a scratch behind her ears. “Alright, alright, keep your fur on Miss Sassy Pants.”

\---

Dash and Nathara were playing rock paper scissors to decide who would be the lucky dumpster diver. When Nathara requested the best two out of three Cass groaned and hoisted herself onto the dumpsters ledge. “You two are incorrigible.”

Nathara handed her a flashlight once she was inside the trash heap. She tossed a few bags aside doing her best to breathe shallowly through her nose. The light flashed across the corner of a stark white sheet that was too clean to just throw out. She tugged on it to free it from the pile of bags. It gave resistance so she tugged harder only to end up falling back into a pile of black bags that were full of Maker knows what. She grunted her displeasure and looked down at the cloth in her hand. It was a painters drop cloth and it was soaked in red paint. She thought to scold Dash but then the unmistakable coppery scent of blood reached her nose. 

  
She raraised her voice to be heard above the siblings squabbling over Dash not telling Nathara about his relationship with Dorian. “If you two are finished bickering like children,” they looked up to her Dash contrite and Nathara defiant, “this is officially a crime scene.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to earlgreyer for the edits and encouragement. I'm uploading from my phone at work so hopefully nothing squirrelly happens.

Dorian heard them as they walked back to the mouth of the alley. Cassandra had pitched her voice down, “Exactly why were you two here tonight?”

“Walking Smokey?” Dash didn't even seem to believe himself, “Fine, Dorian and I…”

Dorian cut Dash off with a squeeze of his wrist as they reached him, “This is also my case.” He slumped showing how tired he had come to be, “I brought the files with me to Dashiell’s yesterday. He noticed a pattern so we came to investigate.”

“Ha, he calls you by your full name when he's annoyed,” Nathara elbowed Dash, “just like mama.”

“Ahem, procedure? Anyone? Dash is not affiliated with the Inquisition you had no business showing him the files.” Cass went through an elaborate eyeroll aimed at the siblings, “obviously you two don't bother with such formalities but I'd expect more from you Dr. Pavus.”

“We called you didn't we?” Dash looked up through his lashes doing his best impression of Smokey when she wanted something. 

“You should have called and told us about your theory. We would have handled it from there.”

Nathara pointed out, “Smokey did find the blood.”

“Ugh.” A field agent brought a report to Cass. She dismissed him quietly as she began to read. “It's Qunari blood. Enough to have killed the victim through exsanguination.”

Dorians blood ran cold, maker, the size of them. They'd be unstoppable as … this. 

Dash squeezed his elbow to reassure him. “Any thoughts on who it might have been?”

“For now there are no leads but we should canvas the buildings that feed into this alley.”

She directed them to go to the gallery and a crew of agents went to the other side of the block. Nathara took the Leash from Dash and said, “We'll take Smokey, in case there's more blood or a body.”

Dorian felt queasy at the idea of running into a Qunari vampire. Would they even be able to become vampires? Their physiology is much different from humans, if it did affect them would it be in the same way?

He made a mental note to do some blood work on himself. Maybe he could set up a lab of his own somewhere to study this affliction.

On cue Dash said, “I'm going to call Dagna and see if she's learned anything new.”

“You're going to what now?” He pulled Dash close to him, clutching his bicep. He leaned into him to speak without being heard by others. “Did you tell someone about me?”

Dash freed himself from Dorian’s grasp and rubbed a soothing hand where Dorians had been, “No, she's been studying vampirism for months now. Did you think you were the first?”

“Well, no,” he shot his eyes to the ground, contrite and ashamed that he had overreacted. “I'm sorry, that was uncalled for.”

“Yes it was, but I forgive you.” He started walking again, “If you don't want her to know I can give her samples anonymously.”

“No Sera is a very good friend, she'll find out eventually. Once she knows Dagna will know. It should come from me and if I wait it will seem as though I was hiding it.”

They reached the gallery and found that a showing was taking place. Well dressed people stood around admiring various pieces while sipping exclusive Tevinter wines. Dorian recognized the label and a pang of nostalgia shook him. 

“Something wrong?” Dash was looking up at him eyebrows furrowed. 

He glanced back at Dash with unfocused eyes. “Pardon?”

“You look like you've seen a ghost. Is everything alright?”

He heaved a wistful sigh, “the wine they're serving comes from Tevinter. I know, … knew the owners son.”

“Oh.” He crooked his fingers in quotations and asked, “Knew, or knew the owners son?”

“The latter.” 

The emotions crossed Dash's face too quickly to keep up but he definitely displayed some jealousy. “Was it serious?”

“No,” he dismissed the idea with a hand wave, “in Tevinter it's impossible for it to be serious. It's just about having fun.”

Dash raised a brow, “Do you even believe that?”

“Obviously I wanted it to be more but,” he trailed off as his eyes focused on a figure across the room. 

“What is it?” Dash followed his gaze and found a tall slender man with golden skin that seemed to absorb the light around him and reflect it back. His dark hooded eyes ate Dorian up as he stared. 

“Rilienus?” He was moving as though he were pulled by a string. “It can't be him.”

Dash had no choice but to follow. “Dorian, what is it?”

Dorian didn't reply as he continued to move toward the man. Once they were close enough Dorian said, “it is you. What are you doing here?”

“Father was invited to this opening but he couldn't make it.” His smokey voice almost caressed the ear. “He sent me in his stead.”

“It has been far too long since I've seen you.” Dorian had taken on a look of awe.

“Yes, it has been ages,” the words dripped like honey from his lips. “We must have dinner sometime.”

Dash stepped forward and said, “dinner would be nice or drinks may be better.”

“Dashiell, I'm sorry,” he laced their fingers together and said, “Rilienus, this is my boyfriend Dashiell Lavellan.” A quick glance his way confirmed that the title was appreciated.

“It's nice to meet you.” Dash extended his hand for a shake. 

Rilienus took his hand, shaking it a bit too firmly and said, “I do hope you have been taking good care of my dear friend.”

“Yes, he has.” Dorian smiled down at Dash, “Very good care, I don't know what I would have done without him lately.”

“Im pleased to hear it. He deserves the best.” He nodded at someone across the room and said, “If you'll excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere. It was so good to see you again.”

When he was gone Dash squeezed Dorian's hand and asked, “Are you alright?”

“Yes. I just never expected to see him again.” He sighed, “When I left Tevinter, or rather fled, I expected he would become a pleasant memory to keep me warm and nothing more.”

“Dorian my dear.” An elegantly dressed woman approached them and looped her arm into his elbow, “Do introduce your handsome friend.”

“Madame Vivienne,” Dorian kissed her cheek, “what a pleasant surprise.” He took the opportunity to pull Dash closer and said, “this is my boyfriend Dashiell Lavellan.” 

“How do you do my dear?” She extended a hand which he held gently as he kissed her knuckles. 

“Pleased to meet you. 

“Oh aren't you charming.” She smiled fully accentuating her prominent cheekbones. 

“Dorian it seems tonight is a sort of reunion for you.” He smiled and said, “If your mother shows up I'll be on my best behavior, I swear.”

Dorian scoffed, “If my mother shows up she'll be dragging me out by my earlobe.” He patted Vivienne’s hand, “Vivienne, you may be able to assist us. Are you acquainted with the galleries owner?”

Her brows knit together, “My dear you were just speaking with him. Rilienus purchased the gallery six months ago.”

“That's odd, he didn't mention it.”

“Perhaps he was pulled away before he could. Is it terribly important or could I steal you two as arm candy for a moment.”

“Official police business I'm afraid.” He allowed her to untangle their arms and added, “We should chat soon.”

They left Vivienne admiring a sculpture and went in search of Rilienus. Dorian pulled an attendant to the side and spoke quietly with her. She informed him that that Rilienus had just stepped out for the night and asked if she could assist him in any way. He asked to see the alley access. 

Once there they discovered a box full of drop cloths and an open loading dock. Anyone could have walked in and taken the drop cloth. They reunited with Nathara and Cass, and Smokey confirmed that there was no blood in the warehouse. 

“Back to the drawing board I guess,” Dash said disappointed. He hugged Nathara and they parted ways.

Once they were back in the car Dorian said, “If it's alright with you, I would like to stay in your oubliette again for the morning.”

“How about my bed instead?” His eyes were averted suddenly shy.

“Dashiell, is that wise?”

He laced their fingers together, “If you're not ready for that I can sleep on the…”

He dropped Dash's hand like it was a hot coal and flexed his fist, “Maker I wasn't even thinking about sex,” he ran his fingers through his hair tugging a bit at the ends, “that's a very good indicator of how stressed I have been of late. I meant will I be safe from the light?” 

Dash perked up, “oh yeah, I was busy while you slept. Beyond that is a surprise though.”

“Then I won't press for details, though I would like to discuss boundaries, and maybe safe words.” His stomach roiled, maker if I hurt him …

“I have plans B,C and D ready if we need to use them.” He waggled his eyebrows, “plan C might just be something we do for fun one day.”

He stared at the steering wheel stealing glances, “Dash, I want to do unspeakably pornographic things to you, but what if I hurt you?”

He slid his hand back into Dorian's, “what if you don't? Are you prepared to spend the rest of your life celibate?”

His voice shook, “definitely not.” He put the car in gear, “I do need to stop by my apartment for a change of clothes.”

\---

They stopped at Dorian's apartment for necessities and Dash raided the refrigerator with the excuse that it was a shame to waste the food there. When they arrived at Dash’s, Sera and Dagna were in the driveway carrying milk crates loaded with note books and blood sample kits. Dash unlocked the door to let them all in as a chorus of greetings began.

“Dorian,” Sera prodded him with a finger to the ribs, “is this why you really canceled on us?”

Dash silently pulled a chair out for Dorian and took his bags from him then pulled one out for Sera. “I'll go put your things upstairs while you two talk.”

Dagna bounced on her heels, “where should I set up?”

“Hold on you two,” Sera blocked Dash, her steel blue eyes narrowed, “Why are you being weird?”

Dash put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “Dorian has something to tell you. I thought I'd give you some space.”

She peered around his shoulder and pinned Dagna with her gaze, “Widdle?”

“I'm pretty sure I've guessed it already,” her cheeks flushed as the words tumbled out, “It's not bad. Well he may think it is now but he can live with it. Oh shoot that makes it sound like a disease. Well it kinda is, but it's not terminal. It's kinda the opposite of terminal, …”

Dorian redirected Sera to the chair across from him, “I'll explain it just please sit.”

She bit into her bottom lip blinking rapidly as she sat. She maintained eye contact with Dorian, “If you die on me I'll kick your arse.”

He looked away to the table and focused on the salt and pepper shakers and condiment jars that Dash kept there. He arranged his thoughts as he lined them up by height and when he was finished he drew in a slow breath. 

He returned his gaze to hers and said, “The night we had plans, I was attacked. It changed me and now I am a vampire.”

Her eyes went wide and she popped a hand against her mouth. She hissed out a laugh, “you're joking right?” 

He closed his eyes and pulled in a long breath, “I wish I was.”

She stood up and walked out of the room. Dorian hung his head between his knees. “Great my oldest friend in Skyhold now thinks I'm a raving lunatic.”

She returned moments later dragging Dash and Dagna along with her. She crossed her arms and cocked a hip. “Tell them the completely daft thing you just told me.”

Dash stood behind Dorian and placed his hands on Dorian's shoulders kneading the tension he found there. “I know.”

Dagna’s blue eyes lit up like summer day. “Oh can I guess? I mean Dash pretty much gave it away but I still want to guess. He told me to bring my notes on vampires so it has to be about vampires. It is vampires isn't it? I have so many notes. I've learned a lot. Probably not enough yet but a lot …”

Sera stamped her foot, “Widdle!”

She stood up straighter, “Oh right, guessing. You're a vampire right?” She looked to Dorian for confirmation and bounced as she clapped her hands when he nodded. “Yes! Living test subject! Could I take a sample? I mean of your blood. And maybe some tissue. Nothing too invasive. Also blood from you two. I can test the viruses reactions on elf and dwarf blood. Need some human and Qunari too.”

Sera stood mouth open brows furrowed, “Are you saying the vampire shite was real? Like really real?”

“Yep.”

She sat back down with a thump, “Andraste, what did I get myself into?”

Dagna busied herself with rolling up a sleeve, “Dorian, do you think you could draw my sample? I can show Dash how if not. He's good with his hands and a fast learner.”

Dorian scrubbed a hand across his face, “I can try.”

Dorian and Dagna drew samples from each other and then Dagna drew from Sera and Dash. Sera put a few feet between herself and Dorian when his eyes went red. “If you try to vampire me I'll put two arrows in your face.”

Dorian nodded, “understood.”

Once the samples were dealt with and Dorian regained himself Dash served them all drinks. Dorian got wine laced with a bit of blood, Sera a beer, Dagna a cup of tea and he popped the top on a cola for himself. They settled around the reclaimed wood table and nursed their drinks in silence for a moment.

Dagna was the first to break the silence. “So tell me, ...” she repositioned so she was sitting on her feet and leaning toward Dorian, “well just everything. Start with how.”

He pursed his lips considering her words, “first you tell me how you aren't at all surprised or worried about the fact that this is impossible.”

“I love impossible things, they're the best to make possible.”

He rolled his eyes and looked to Dash, “you two are cut from the same cloth.”

Dash smirked, “The curious and too hyper for our own good cloth?”

“That too,” he sighed, “ok from the beginning I suppose. I was attacked and then I woke up like this.”

“Attacked how?”

His lips thinned, “Violently,” he said through clenched teeth.

“We'll obviously,” she said unperturbed, “but what happened during the attack?”

He flexed his jaw at the memory of the acrid blood on his lips, “Someone grabbed me from behind and bit me on the neck. Maker, they were strong I tried to fight but I could barely move. When they had their fill they force fed me their own blood.”

“Really? How much?” She had a notebook and was scribbling as he spoke. 

“Not a lot, maybe a few ounces.”

“Then what happened?”

“I woke up in my car with a bruised neck but no wound.”

“Regeneration is that rapid?” Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed. “Anything else?”

“Do you mean aside from my dietary changes?” He rearranged the table to reverse the order of the items. “Well there is that. I seem to have developed a few odd habits. Also when I'm very hungry I get cold and bone deep sore.”

“Interesting.” She wrote furiously, “where have you been getting your supply?”

He didn't need to clarify that she asking about his food source. “Dash supplied some. Cole my assistant has somehow supplied the rest but he refuses to tell me where it comes from.”

“Does it taste good? Do different bloods taste different?”

“We'll yes actually. Dash tastes better than the supply Cole brings.”

“Aww he thinks you're tasty Dash.” Sera snorted, “I bet in more ways than one.”

Dash beamed a smile, “of course he does.”

“Ok we should see what different races taste like to you. It may be that some are more nutritionally sound than others.” She took one of the vials of her own blood from the samples and handed it to him. “Here try me first.”

“Widdle,” Sera clasped her wrist, “Are you sure being food is a good idea?”

“Why not,” she shrugged.

Sera released her wrist and Dagna pushed the vile across the table. Dorian took it and pulled the stopper off. He looked at her face to assure himself that she was ok with being a snack. He found no worry there only open curiosity. 

“You know, curiosity killed the cat.”

“Yeah,” she winked at him, “but satisfaction brought it back.”

“You two,” he shook his head, “festis bei umo canavarum.”

“I doubt either of us could kill you easily.” She shrugged.

He drew in a long breath then downed the vial. It was definitely different from Dash. His was sweet and decadent while hers was savory. “You taste like Sunday supper.”

Her eyes lit up, “How so?”

“Dash tastes like candy but you taste,” he searched the ceiling for the right word, “substantial.”

“Well, maybe we have different nutrients.” She made more notes then closed her files and stacked them together. “Ok here's what I know. You have a sort of magical virus.” She held her hand up to hold off his interruption, “it spreads virally but it changes the body in ways that science just doesn’t explain. Yet.”

He shot out of his seat and began pacing, “Oh sure, magical virus. That makes perfect sense. ‘Pardon sir don't mean to trouble you I just need to pass along a magical virus to you that will make you allergic to sunlight and change your dietary needs forever.’” He clasped his hands to his chest in mock contrition, “‘Sorry for the inconvenience, can't be helped. You will have the added bonus of being terrified to fuck your new boyfriend because he smells like dessert when aroused.’” He stooped with a hand on his hip and focused on Dash who was slack jawed, “Sorry am I speaking too quickly for you?”

Dash’s face split into a grin, “I’m just enjoying the show.”

“Are you now?” The humor stopped his pacing. “We'll at least I'm decent entertainment.”

“That you are.” He slid his arms around Dorians waist. “Fired up is better than scared.”

“Get a room,” Sera mimed a blow job then quirked her mouth up in a smile, “Oh wait you live here. Widdle it's late anyway we should probably go. I don't want to be here when…,” she waved a vague gesture at them, “that starts.”

“Okay,” Dagna’s shoulders slumped as they walked to the door. She pointed to Dorian and said, “Call me to schedule some lab time though.”

“Certainly,” Dorian said. “Goodnight ladies.”

Dash ushered them to the door then closed it behind them. He leaned back against it eyes hooded, “You're all mine now. Time for your surprise.”

Dorian nodded, “Does this surprise include a bath?” He moved to pull Dash along by the hand, “maybe a shower? Together?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break in between updates. I work retail so the last month has been crazy. I'm also pretty sick, had to take a cold bath to get my fever down sick, so I just haven't felt like doing much writing or publication. 
> 
> As always thanks to earlgreyer1 for the editing. I'm sorry I'm so bull headed dear.

“A tandem shower does sound lovely,” Dash tucked his head under Dorians chin, he found that it was surprising to hear a heartbeat. The assumption that it had ceased to function was just there for no reason he could name. “I showered before I woke you though. Maybe we can leave it as something to look forward too. Like plan C.” He looked up at him and after a peck on the cheek he said, “you go ahead though. Your surprise can wait and I have an idea to prepare for anyway.”

 

Dash pulled away and grasped Dorian by the hand. He lead him through parts of the building that he had not seen before. Everywhere they turned there was something new and intriguing to ponder over. The wooden mannequin poised on a leather couch as though frozen in mid conversation. The multitude of motorcycles in various stages of repair. Reclaimed wood and metal propped into bins waiting to be reused. Rugs and furs draped here and there. A caravan parked in a large open area.

 

Finally after a long walk Dorian spoke up. “You have an interesting design style?”

 

“Me?” His lips pursed as his brows quirked, “I don't really design. I just find stuff I like and put it where I want it.”

 

“Effortless then?” He kissed Dash’s forehead, “even better.”

 

“Here we are,” Dash led him into the bathroom.

 

He rummaged around in the wardrobe to find a towel and wash cloth which he sat on a small table near the large galvanized trough in the corner of the room. The walls behind the tub were lined with corrugated steel. The effect was cozy despite being all metal. After showing Dorian how the taps worked he left him to enjoy his shower. Dash ran to the kitchen to prepare his second surprise for the night. 

 

\---

 

He found Dorian just exiting the shower. Dorian had his back to him so Dash stood in the doorway appreciating the view. 

 

Dorian wrapped the towel around his waist and turned to the mirror. “Enjoying what you see?” He said as he checked his reflection where Dash could see his devilish grin.

 

He hadn't realized his mouth had gone dry until he tried to speak. It came out hoarse and low, “Very much.”

 

Dorian pivoted his hips and crooked a finger, “You could come closer and get a better look.”

 

Dash dropped his eyes to floor suddenly bashful. “I wouldn't want to interrupt your beauty routine.”

 

“Nonsense, I'm this beautiful naturally.” He sidled to Dash and tipped his chin up to see his face. “No routine needed.”

 

Dash’s pulse quickened and a shiver went over him as Dorian lowered his face to place their lips centimeters apart. “I don't know why I'm nervous now.” 

 

Dorian's voice was soft as velvet brushing against his lips, “I've never been standing before you nude before.”

 

Dash closed his eyes  _ and _ the distance, brushing their lips together lightly. “True enough.”

 

He turned on his heels leaving Dorian hovering, searching for his lips again. “Not fair.”

 

“Come on. I have a treat for you.”

 

Dorian let his breath rush out in frustration but didn't argue any further. He followed Dash up a flight of metal stairs and onto a platform that overlooked the open garage area. At the back of the platform stood a large four post bed. It was draped in thick velvet curtains which were held back with silk ties. 

 

“Dashiell, did you buy a bed specifically for me?”

 

“No, I had the bed already. Curtains too, they were in another room.” He pointed out another wardrobe, “Your clothes are in there if you want to get dressed.”

 

“I'd just have to take them off again.”

 

“Well,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I guess we can eat with you naked.”

 

He stopped rooted to the floor, “I’m not ready for that just yet.”

 

“Oh no,” Dash understood his mistake after a moment, “No blood, … just come on.”

 

He led him to the bed where a tray was laid out full of small bites of food. Dorian was confused and aroused which resulted in him sinking down onto the bed half heartedly. “Dash, I can't eat these.”

 

“Just trust me.” He gestured to the tray, “pick one.”

 

Dorian inspected the offerings and pointed to a small chocolate cake with a red sauce drizzled over it. “What's this one?”

 

“Lava cake with raspberry puree.” Dash dipped the spoon into it and scooped up a small mouthful. He smoothed it around his palate before swallowing. “Now kiss me.”

 

Dorian obliged, at first just closed mouth until Dash licked his lip. When he opened his mouth to allow access, the flavor from the cake, mixed with Dash’s own sweetness, spread out onto his tongue.

 

He pulled away surprised but understanding what the implication meant. “Maker I can taste it.”

 

“Good,” Dash was excited in a way only a satisfied  curiosity can provide. “Pick another.”

 

He pointed to a bowl of orange cream. Dash scooped it up and swirled it around before swallowing. This time Dorian didn't hesitate he seized Dash’s mouth and lapped up the sweet tart flavor. The coolness was a pleasant contrast to the heat of the kiss. 

 

After savoring the flavor he tilted his head to the side like a cat, “Mango sorbet?”

 

Dash nodded then scooped up another spoonful of cream, this time it was beige. Dorian pulled him into his lap as he licked the sweetness from his lips. He guessed Salted caramel gelato and Dash rewarded his correct guess with another kiss. 

 

Dorian took the spoon and scooped up a bit of pink foam. He fed it to Dash with a shaking hand. After he’d smoothed it around his mouth Dorian nipped and sucked at his lips pulling pleasing little gasps from Dash.  

 

He pulled away a bit breathless himself and asked, “strawberry mousse?”

 

Dash’s pupils were blown wide and he nodded not trusting his voice. The last serving was a dark, almost black cream. Dorian sank the spoon into it and brought it to Dash’s mouth. The scent was strong and familiar as he licked it clean from the spoon. The unmistakable sharp and refreshing flavor of licorice. He laced his hands into Dash’s hair pulling him tighter as he indulged. 

 

When the flavor faded he pulled away to look into Dash’s eyes. “I thought I'd never taste that again. Felix, my mentors son, used to sneak it to me during long nights studying at his father's estate.” His eyes wandered in nostalgia as he spoke. “Thank you.”

 

After polishing off all of the desserts they cleared the tray away and settled back onto the bed. Dash again found himself second guessing the moment. He looked down to his hands folded in his lap. “I’m not sure what to do now.”

 

He could hear the smirk in Dorian’s voice without looking up. “I've heard it's rather like riding a bike.”

 

“You have to have ridden a bike to remember how to do it.” He had begun picking at his nails but looked up sharply when Dorian laced their fingers together. 

 

“Dashiell are you trying to tell me you are a virgin?” Real concern mixed with the sort of wonder one saves for living breathing unicorns washed over his face. 

 

He shook his head, “Not quite. I've been with a couple of people. I was engaged before my exile. She stayed with the clan. Then when I came here there were … dalliances.” He looked down again, “I've just always been the one …” he waved his hands lost for words. “I’m nervous but I'm ready. I promise.”

 

Dorian held a hand up in a “stop” gesture. “Engaged? As in to be married?”

 

“Yeah,” it was his turn to retreat into the past, “Lana was the Keeper's daughter. She would normally have gone to live with another clan to be married. Since mama wasn't born of our clan the keeper approved of our relationship.”

 

Dorian tipped his chin up to look into his eyes. “Did you love her?”

 

His pupils had shrunk to show his violet irises once again and there was a glint of tears welling up. “Of course I did.” He slid from Dorian's lap as he wiped away the memory. “Since we were barely able to walk.”

 

“Dash,” he searched for something to say, settling on an impotent shrug. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dredge up the past.” His voice took on a gentle tone, “you know if you're not ready for that I’d be happy to …”

 

“No I want it to be with you. I trust you and I want to do it.” He looked into Dorian’s eyes expecting to see mocking but they were soft, “I’m just not sure what to do. Jethan, he was a … friend, he was always just ready for me.”

 

“Jethan, from the Rose?” He chuckled, “Seems we have someone in common.”

 

Dash nodded “he's good at making one feel less lonely.”

 

Dorian cupped his chin and brought their lips together, “If you're sure, I'm honored to be your first.”

 

“I’m sure,” he captured Dorian’s mouth again and pulled him down to lie back on the bed. 

 

Dorian settled on the mattress next to him and pulled him closer. “Tell me if you feel rushed.”

 

Dash nodded and kissed him. Dorian slid his free hand up along Dash’s leg, past his hip and under his shirt. His fingertips ghosted along a nipple pulling breath from Dash. 

 

The doorbell rang followed by a series of barks from Smokey. “Ugh,” Dash thumped his head to the mattress, “who the hell would ring a doorbell at this hour?”

 

Dorian nuzzled against his neck and said, “ignore it.”

 

Dash smiled and hummed his approval but the bell rang again. This time they pressed it repeatedly then pounded on the door. Smokey had taken up a chorus of barks and yips as she ran up the stairs to retrieve Dash. 

 

“Venhedis, let me go see what's up. It might be someone in trouble.” He slid out of Dorians grasp, scooting to the end of the bed and straightened his clothes. “I'll be right back, don't get started without me.”

 

He let Smokey lead the way back through the building. The knocking was coming from his office door rather than the back which meant it must not be someone he knew. As he approached he could see the outlines of multiple people. People that obviously couldn't read considering his office hours were clearly posted on the door. 

 

He unlocked the door and tugged it open, ready to scold whoever was on the other side. Once it was open the admonishment died, “Rilienus?”

 

He stood there with a group of three men, his velvet voice turned to stone with a growl, “stun the mutt and grab him.”

 

Dash tried to throw himself into the path of the taser but the projectiles landed on Smokey. She let out a pained whine but fell silent and immobile after a short blast. 

 

“Smokey!” He lunged at the assailant trying to retrieve the weapon but another man grabbed him from behind. He struggled and lashed out but the attacker was too strong for him. The first attacker reloaded the taser and aimed it at Dash. 

 

Rilienus was back to his velvety voice when he said, “take us to Dorian.” 

 

Dash lunged forward trying to break free, “Not on your life, after that stunt.”

 

“Dashiell,” Dorians confused voice filtered over the commotion, “What's wrong? Who was it?”

 

Dash slammed his head back hard into his attacker's face. He fell free from his grasp as the man threw his hands to his face. 

 

He dropped to his knees and buried his hands in Smokey’s fur. He felt her breath, steady and regular. Relieved that she was still alive he raised his voice hoping to get the warning out in time. “Run Dorian!”

  
Twin stabs of pain hit his back and he was jolted with electricity. As he fell forward he spotted Dorian entering the office. The last thought he had before he blacked out was,  _ at least he put pants on. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @earlgrayer1 for the editing and encouragement.

“Rilienus? What are you doing?” Dorian stood caught in a fight or flight conflict. If he ran he could get help but what would happen to Dash? 

Rilienus made up his mind by surging forward and clasping Dorian’s hands. “We can be together now.”

Shocked, Dorian's mouth dropped open, “Be together? Rilienus I haven't seen you in ages.” He freed himself and moved toward Dash and Smokey, “We were never even serious.”

One of the ghouls blocked his path. Rilienus said, “take them upstairs. Restrain them.”

“What about the dog sir?”

“Leave it, it's just a dog.”

Fortunately, Dorian thought, you don't know how wrong you are. He pushed them aside and scooped Dash up himself. “I'll go but keep your hands off of him.”

“Oh dear Dorian,” Rilienus oozed, “I won't harm him.”

Dorian led the way to the bedroom he had just left. Once there he gently laid Dash on the bed being sure to cradle his head on the pillow. He looked over him for injuries and checked his pulse. Thank the maker you're alive. 

The ghouls handcuffed one of Dash’s hands to the bed frame then stood Dorian up and pushed him over to the nearest post. They forced him to wrap his hands around the post behind him then cuffed his hands.

“Rilienus what happened to you?” He tested his strength on the cuffs but there was no way to free himself without injuries. 

Rilienus settled on the bed next to Dash and smoothed a hair off of his forehead. “I came to show you what you really are. Then we can be together.”

“Be together?” He spat the words out as if they tasted bad, “after tasing my boyfriend and his dog? Restraining us? Planning Maker knows what else. Why would I want to be with you after that?”

Rather than answer he directed two of the ghouls to the bed, “Strip the elf.”

Dorian lunged forward straining against the cuffs. At the first bite of pierced skin his fangs extended giving him a surge of strength. He felt the burn of flesh ripping on his wrists.

Rilienus was on him before he saw him move. He gripped Dorians chin and pulled his face around to look him in the eyes. Dorian went slack when he saw the blood in Rilienus’ eyes. The smile spreading across his face revealed a pair of sharp fangs. 

“This is what I made you my dear.”

“You? It was you that night. You did this to me.” He tossed his head to the side trying to free himself from Rilienus’ grasp. When he failed he realized how much stronger Rilienus was and went slack. “You made me a monster.”

Rilienus loosened his grip to caress Dorians cheek. “I made you strong. I made you immortal.”

“I have to eat people to survive Rilienus.”

He released Dorian and stepped back to reveal Dash naked on the bed. “Oh yes I know. All but Qunari at least. I should have known those oxmen would be poison.” He checked his nails, the picture of boredom, “can't even turn them to use as pets.”

Dorian lunged again, pulling on his restraints until he felt the skin rip and a trickle of blood drip down his hand. “What do you intend to do to him?”

“Him? Oh well he's going to be your first kill my darling.” Dorian began to struggle again, this time not caring that he was hurting himself. Rilienus placed a calming hand on his chest and shushed him. “No no, calm yourself it will be marvelous. Elves smell absolutely divine don't they? They taste like candy.”

“I will rip you apart with my own hands if you hurt him.” He pulled against the cuffs, until the pain was too overwhelming. He let out an impotent growl, “Let him go and I'll do anything you want.”

Rilienus fisted a handful of his hair and ratcheted his neck to the side. “You'll do anything I want no matter what. What I want is for you to drain the last dregs of his blood from his body so you can feel how amazing it is. Then we can be together, forever.” He released Dorian and snapped his fingers at the ghouls. “Shall we start?”

One of them settled on the bed next to Dash with a small sharp knife in hand. The other two sat poised to restrain him if he awoke. The blade was so sharp that the first wound just under his nipple took several seconds bleed. It was followed by two more on his abdomen. None were deep enough to be mortal wounds and most weren't even deep enough for stitches. They all bled though and it was obvious that their plan was to kill him with small bites. 

The fourth cut brought Dash around, he winced and startled awake. “Fenhedis,” he sucked a breath in as the blade swiped further across the flesh on his stomach. “What the fuck?”

The other ghouls held him down as the one with the blade continued his work. “Shhh, just let them do their work. It'll be over before you know it.” Rilienus cooed at him as he mocked reassurance. 

Dash craned his neck searching the room until his eyes landed on Dorian. “Thank goodness, you're safe. Smokey …”

“Hush now,” Rilienus smoothed Dash’s hair off his forehead, “I'll be forced to gag you. Your little pup is fine.”

Dash spit in Rilienus’ face. “My sister's a cop. You're not going to get away with this.”

Rilienus backhanded him, “I'll be long gone by the time she finds your shriveled dried out little corpse.”

“ENOUGH!” Dorian roared. “Let me go. I'll end it quickly and go with you.”

“You know better than to assume I'll be that stupid Dorian.” Rilienus dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “Do be a dear and shut up.”

Dash cried out in pain as the knife dug deep into his thigh. “Why are you doing this to us?”

“Why? Well has Dorian explained our relationship?”

“Yes, you were lovers.”

“Lovers?” His faces hardened, “Just lovers? Impersonal? Not serious?”

Dash nodded, “Exactly.”

“Oh no, not just lovers. Not to me. I was infatuated, probably even in love.” His voice softened as his mind wandered in the nostalgia. “I would have followed him anywhere. Done anything for him. But it was Tevinter so I of course couldn’t tell him any of that.”

“You're pissed because you didn't have to guts to be who you really are? Sounds like that's you're fault.”

Rilienus snatched the blade from the ghoul and slammed it down into Dash’s thigh. He twisted and gouged until Dash released an agonized scream. Dorian lunged at his bonds again, raging and feral. Rileinus pulled the knife free and used it to slice at the sheets. Once he freed a long strip he forced it into Dash’s mouth and tied it behind his head. 

“There now,” he smoothed his clothes as he regained himself. “That's better. Dorian be a dear and stop acting like an animal. It is unbecoming.”

Dorian’s voice was thick and acrid, “You're the animal. What happened to you when I was gone?”

“I was given a gift,” he said unashamed. “A gift I gave to you.”

“I didn't ask for this.” He spat the words like venom, “I will do everything in my power to reverse it.”

He shot to his feet and was pressed against Dorian in a blink. “There is no reversal. Only giving in to the decadence or starving yourself into madness.”

“You never had much of an imagination. I'll find a way to end this, for everyone.”

Rilienus swiped a finger across Dash’s thigh soaking it in blood. He licked it delicately, “Oh this one is particularly delicious. I'm going to love watching you drain him.”

“INQUISITION FREEZE!” Cassandra’s voice resonated across the room stunning everyone for a moment. 

Rilienus wheeled around to Dash, knife in hand ready to plunge it into his chest. A boom shook the windows as a flash from her muzzle heralded the shot. It landed perfectly centered between his eyes and Rilienus slumped to the bed falling across Dash. 

Dorian lunged impatiently, begging to be released. “Let me go. I need to get to him. He's bleeding out.”

Nathara entered the room with a Dwarven paramedic noticing Dash immediately. They rushed to him pulling Rileinus’ corpse off of him and releasing and ungagging him in no time. 

“Sigrun, if he needs blood I can give it.” Nathara had gathered him up in her arms and was soothing him with an Elvehn lullaby.

Dash looked around the room confused by the sudden flurry of action. “What's happening?”

“Shh, hush now. We're here.” 

Cass had released Dorian and he helped her haul Rilienus further off the bed while agents cuffed the ghouls and led them away. 

Dorian settled down next to the leg that was injured most severely. He joined in with Sigrun as she cleaned the cuts and dress the wounds. Once Dash was cared for She turned to Dorian and offered to clean and bandage his wrists. 

“Not until he's safe.” 

She motioned to Cassandra, “Help me get him on the gurney.”

Dorian stood and with Cassandra's help they boosted Dash onto the gurney gently. They then strapped him in and wheeled him down the stairs gently. When Dash was safely loaded into the ambulance Cole appeared next to Dorian.

“Smokey said he was hurt badly. Will he be ok?”

Dorian startled at the sudden appearance. “He should be. It could have been much worse.” He massaged the headache forming behind his eyes. The meaning of Cole's words reached him and he looked up. “What do you mean Smokey told you?”

“She said a big shock pushed her out of her body but that there was trouble and you needed help. So I helped. I also brought you some blood to drink.”

Dorian pulled him further away from the others, “Why, keep your voice down.”

“They can't hear me. Or see me. Not unless I let them.” He handed a plastic bag over and vanished.

Dorian stood stunned for several moments until his adrenaline finally wore off and hunger struck him. He slipped into the shadows and downed the bag as fast as he could. Once he was sated he found Nathara and Cass again. They were speaking to Sigrun who was monitoring Dash’s vitals.

Dash noticed Dorians approach and with a tremor in his voice said, “There he is. Where'd you go?”

“Cole was here a moment ago,” he said absently. “He mentioned Smokey told him we needed help.”

Smokey whined from near Nathara’s feet and tried to stand. “No no, baby girl you rest,” Nathara patted her behind the ears to calm her. “She was out cold when we got here. We got an anonymous tip that you were being held by multiple assailants.”

Sigrun interrupted, “I'm ready to go so whoever's riding in here needs to pile in.”

Nathara waved Dorian on, “Go. I promised him I'd take care of Smokey.”

Dorian boosted himself into the ambulance and Dash waved meekly as the doors closed. Cass and Nathara waved back as they drove away.


End file.
